Evil runs in the family
by Tima Yami's wife
Summary: [Sequel to “Evil forbidden love”] After Malik was shot, everyone tries to go back to a normal life. However, Malik is still alive and are looking for Bakura and Anzu with help from his big brothers and they will not back down without a fight.
1. Connections with brothers

Evil runs in the family

By Tima, Yami's wife

I don't own YuGiOh.

Chapter 1: Connections with brothers

An hour after Rebecca discovered that Malik was still alive, he was feasting on another young female slave. When he was done, he tossed the body away and licked his lips. He then groaned in pain and clutched his chest in pain. Removing his hand, he discovered that it was covered with blood. "Damn…my bandaging is coming apart. Rebecca!"

She didn't come to him so he looked to his side. Rebecca was cowering in the corner. She whimpered, "My god…why aren't you dead?"

Eyebrow twitching, Malik motioned his finger for her to come close. She was pulled to him by his mind power. She tried to stop going toward him but she was unsuccessful. He grabbed her and pulled her close. She closed her eyes in fear as he licked her face. "I could sink my teeth into your neck for releasing my pets. But I won't do that. I'll just do something else."

Rebecca barely opened her eyes. "Wh-What are you going to do?"

Malik just pulled out his paper that had the possession spell on it. Rebecca recognized it because she looked it up for him. She turned to get away but that was a big mistake. He ripped a part of her shirt off and put the spell on her back. It burned into her skin, making her scream in pain. But after a while, she stopped and sat up. Her eyes were completely black, showing that the possession was complete. Malik grinned evilly. "Very nice…" he hissed.

Rebecca just nodded and said in a monotone voice, "Is there anything I can do for you, my master?"

Malik took his shirt off, revealing his chest. It was bandaged and bleeding where Kaiba shot him a while ago. "Fix this."

Rebecca stood up slowly and grabbed a roll of bandages. She removed the old bandages off her master and started to wrap the wound. As she continued, she asked, "What are you going to do now?"

Malik winced from the pain. "I don't know. Have any suggestions?"

Rebecca looked at him as she finished wrapping his chest. "Well…what about your brothers?"

Malik growled and pushed her away. "You idiot! I refuse to ask them for help!"

Rebecca didn't react in fear and sat up again. "Permission to speak freely." Malik nodded and she continued. "They can help with their connections that you told me about…and you also said that they're immortal so they can search during the daylight."

Malik scowled and massaged his wound. "I can't go back."

"Why not?"

"Because why should I go back after only a few years of being on my own? I claimed that I didn't need any help from them. Go back with my tail between my legs? I refuse."

Rebecca stood up and slightly shrugged. "That's fine. I suppose you don't want find Bakura and get Anzu back."

Malik growled and grabbed her by her shirt, stopping her. "How dare you speak up against me!"

He then stopped when he saw the symbol on her back. It was an Egyptian eye, almost completely identical to the glowing one on his forehead. He then understood what was going on. 'No wonder she's acting like me. The possession spell puts a bit of the spellcaster in the victim.'

He turned her around and brought her close, stroking her hair. "You really think I should call my brothers?"

Rebecca nodded. Malik then pushed her away, saying, "Well I'm not going to call them. YOU are. Go do it."

Rebecca slightly nodded and left. Malik propped himself up against the wall and fell asleep, clutching his chest in pain.

---

When the sun finally set, Malik woke up to find Rebecca standing in front of him, her possessed eyes showing concern. He pushed her farther away from her. "Don't get too close to me, slave."

Rebecca nodded. "Forgive me."

Malik rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up."

Rebecca shrugged and said, "By the way, I called your brothers."

"And?"

"They laughed but they're expecting you."

Malik nodded in understanding, even though he didn't like it. Rebecca was about to walk away when Malik stood up and touched her Egyptian eye on her back. She fell unconscious on his arm. "Sorry, my dear. But I need to show my brothers that I can still live up to our reputation."

Putting her on her back, he sprouted his wings and flew out the window.

---

Malik landed in front of a nightclub in the dangerous part of the city with Rebecca still on his back. Hiding his wings again, he brought her into his arms and looked over the nightclub. The people that were hanging around it weren't bothered by his sudden appearance. That was because there were vampires. They were flirting, kissing, and biting each other, making Malik groan in disgust. "Vampire trash…" he murmured.

He then tried to enter but the vampire guard stopped him. "Sorry, eyeball. Teenagers only."

Malik looked the guard down. "Just tell your bosses that Malik is here to see them." The guard didn't move so Malik yelled, "NOW!"

The guard got the message and went inside. Malik held Rebecca close as he waited. A teenaged male vampire looked at him and sniggered. Malik glared and growled at him. Just then the guard came back. "Go through the club and enter the door that has slash marks on it."

Malik just pushed his way through the door. Inside was packed with vampire dancing to loud music and making out with each other. Malik roll his eyes as he made his way to the slashed door and entered through.

Closing the door, Malik looked up at the scene in front of him and growled. Two older male vampires, one with long pink hair and the other with long aquamarine hair, were sitting on couches on either side of a desk. The aquamarine-haired man was cuddling with a young brunette vampire of six. The pink-haired one was enjoying a lavender-haired vampire, who was dancing for him. Malik growled again, alerting the aquamarine-haired man. He saw him and smirked evilly. "Well, well, well. Look whose back, Siegfried. Our little brother."

Siegfried looked up, saw Malik, and grinned evilly. "Malik…you dog. And here, Dartz and I thought we would never see again…alive, that is.

Malik growled, "Just shut up and listen to me!"

Dartz pushed his brunette away. "Chris, you should get some breakfast. I have some cats for you in your room"

Chris protested, "But Daddy…!"

Dartz raised his eyebrow at her and she left through a door in the back. Siegfried looked at his female friend. "Miho, go and flirt with those trash out there."

Miho gave him a look and Siegfried gave her a look back. He pointed to the door and she left in a huff. Sitting on the chair behind the desk, Dartz asked, "So, little brother, to what do we owe this unpleasant surprise?"

Malik set Rebecca down on the ground, catching Siegfried's eye. "Mm…young blood."

Malik glared daggers at his older brother. "She's mine. I've possessed her and she belongs to me!"

Siegfried held his hand. "Easy, kid. I wouldn't dream of eating something of yours. Who knows where it's been?"

Malik's blood was boiling and it was evident. Siegfried smirked and was about to shot more insults at him when Dartz said, "Enough, you two. This is no time for petty squabbling. Malik, what do you want?"

Malik pulled his shirt down, revealing his bandaged wound. Siegfried chuckled. "What happened to you? I thought you were fast enough to escape getting hit by a measly bullet."

Malik ignored him. "Kaiba gave this to me last night. It actually killed me for a while."

Not missing a beat, Siegfried asked, "Why didn't you stay dead?"

Malik glared at him and was about to attack him when Siegfried fell to the wall and landed hard on the couch. Dartz had pushed him to the wall with his mind power with just a glance. "Siegfried, middle brother, keep that flirting mouth closed and let our brother explain himself."

Siegfried scowled and looked away. Malik looked at Dartz. "Kaiba still has the weapon and it's pretty obvious that he'll have more ammunition. Also, my follower Bakura betrayed me and ran off with my ideal pet, Anzu."

Dartz held up his hand, stopping Malik, and stood up. "So what are you doing here? You should be off trying to find the traitor to kill him and get back your pet."

Malik clenched his fist. "The reason I'm here is…I hate to say this but…I need you guys help."

Dartz just sat down and stared his youngest brother down. Siegfried started to laugh, making Malik glare at him. "What are you laughing at?"

Siegfried calmed down and smirked evilly. "You think we're going to help you? You must have gone mental."

Dartz agreed. "Siegfried is right. We see no part in it for us. After all, you left, saying that you would never need our help, that you were the most powerful of all of us."

Malik growled, "Well, obviously I was wrong! Now help me!"

Siegfried laid down on the couch and closed his eyes. Dartz turned the chair away from Malik and said, "We shall not help you. That will be all."

Malik opened his mouth to demand help but both brothers used their mind powers to push him to the door. Siegfried hissed, "Get out and take your girl with you."

Malik growled furiously, picked Rebecca up, and left. When the door slammed, Siegfried opened one eye. "We're going to help him, aren't we?"

Dartz slightly turned his head. "We have to. He is our little brother, no matter what a stain he is in our history."

Siegfried opened his other eye. "That and we have to keep our reputation of being the deadliest of all vampires."

Dartz chuckled lowly. "That too."

_I need a lot of help with this story. Give me any and all ideas you have!_


	2. New changes and new dangers

Evil runs in the family

By Tima, Yami's wife

I don't own YuGiOh.

Chapter 2: New changes and new dangers

When Siegfried and Dartz threw Malik out of their office, Bakura woke up in a start. He stayed where he was for a minute, catching his breath. He then looked to his right where Anzu was sleeping and smiled. He laid down and continued to look at her, his mind full. 'What was that dream? Malik is dead. Kaiba killed him…didn't he?'

He sighed deeply, torn. He knew what he saw, which was Malik's body. But he also felt that something was wrong. His dream fueled his suspicions. He dreamt Anzu being chained to a wall with Malik and two others in front of her. He couldn't shake the vision from the dream. Shaking his head again, he looked around at the cave they were staying in. For some reason, he felt nostalgic in there. But he couldn't think of why at the moment. He then thought of how he and Anzu got there. He stroked his mate's hair, waking her up. She looked at him and smiled. "Hi."

Bakura smirked. "Hi. Sleep good?"

Anzu chuckled and sat up. "I should be asking you that question. After all…you're the one who went through all that pain…and then fell asleep on my lap."

Bakura sat up and winced at the pain in his wings. Anzu looked at him in concern but he shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'm going to be like this for some time. We might as well get used to it."

Anzu nodded and was about to say something else when her nose picked up a scent. She stood up, sniffing the air. "You smell that?"

Bakura stood up and smelled it too. "Yes…freshly spilled blood." Looking at her, he asked, "You hungry?"

Anzu nodded. Bakura gripped her hand and led her out. "Now we have to be careful. Malik's followers will be on the lookout for us. So don't get out of my sight."

Anzu nodded again as they became on the lookout for the blood. They didn't have to go far. A slaughtered rabbit was just around the corner. Feeling the animal unleash within her, Anzu was the first to pounce on it, satisfying her hunger. Bakura rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, waiting for his turn, when he heard a familiar voice. "Thought I'd find you here."

Bakura froze in recognizing the voice. Anzu just looked up from her breakfast. Ryou was standing there with a bloody dagger. "Hi, big brother."

Anzu looked at Bakura. "You never told me that you had a little brother."

Bakura slightly shrugged. He then looked at Ryou. "How did you know where to find us?"

Ryou laughed. "Have you forgotten? When we were kids, we used to camp here. You and I claimed ownership of this cave. It just seemed reasonable that I'd find you here."

Bakura smirked, remembering why he got nostalgic. Ryou then said, "Come on, let's get out of here."

Anzu finished her fill and stood up, licking her lips. "Go where?"

Ryou just pointed up into the sky. The couple looked up to see a helicopter lowering down. The door was open and Pegasus was standing there. A ladder lowered down and Ryou got on it. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Still unable to fly, Bakura followed his brother up the ladder. Anzu sprouted her wings and flew up to Pegasus. When the two brothers entered, the helicopter flew off. Along the way, Anzu asked, "Where are we going?"

Ryou chirped, "Our hideout!"

Bakura covered his brother's mouth, not wanting to deal with Ryou's energy this early in the evening. Pegasus explained, "Kaiba-boy explained everything to me and I figured you could use some help."

Anzu was a little impressed. "You were worried about us?"

Pegasus shook his head. "No, Ryou was. He begged me to pick you guys up."

Bakura looked at Ryou, who slightly shrugged. He then got his little brother in a headlock. Ryou laughed as Anzu watched them.

---

When the moon reached its highest peak, Dartz was locking up a warehouse behind the nightclub when Siegfried came over with his arm around Miho. Seeing his older brother, he decided to have some fun to impress his pet. He started to sneak up behind him but Dartz smelled him almost immediately. "Don't you even think about it, you imbecile."

Siegfried stopped and smirked. "Come on, big brother. Haven't you ever heard of something called fun?"

Miho giggled but stopped when Dartz glared at them. "Haven't you ever heard of something called annoyance? Because you succeed in that."

Siegfried was about to say something when he noticed the padlock on the warehouse. "Hey, what's in there?"

Dartz just looked at the padlock and then looked at Miho. "You like her?"

Siegfried brought Miho closer to him, where she started to lick and nibble his neck. "Yes. She's my favorite of all the pets I've ever had."

Dartz snarled, for he didn't like Miho. "I see. Well, in that case…" He pointed to a girl who was standing nearby. "You. Girl. Come here."

The female vampire came over as Dartz unlocked the padlock again. Before she could ask what he wanted, he opened the door, pushed her inside, and quickly closed the door. From inside, they heard screams, growls, roars, and squishes. Siegfried's eyes grew wide as Miho left to party. Finally there was silence. Siegfried was shaken up as Dartz looked at him. "Does that answer your question?

Siegfried could barely move. "What the hell was that?"

Dartz looked at the closed shed with pride. "Wild vampires. I've collected seven over the years. They make good pets…especially when they get hungry."

Siegfried shuddered. "What do you do with them?"

"They're my attack dogs. Also, they get rid of my enemies. That's how I feed them."

Siegfried shuddered at that comment. He then said, "By the way, what should we do to find that dog Malik was talking about?"

Dartz walked away and Siegfried followed. "We're not going to do anything just yet. Let the half-witted fool work things out for himself."

Siegfried smirked evilly. "Good. That ought to give me more time for my experiments."

"Will they be ready when I need them?"

Siegfried slightly shrugged. "I can't promise anything but I'll see what I can do."

_I need a lot of help with this story. Give me any and all ideas you have!_


	3. Immortality and a gift

Evil runs in the family

By Tima, Yami's wife

I don't own YuGiOh.

Chapter 3: Immortality and a gift

Two months later, Anzu opened her eyes with her and Bakura laying in a bed. Taking a deep breath, she sat up and brought her knees to her chest, thinking about miscellaneous things. She then felt a familiar urge. She quickly ran to the bathroom and closed the door.

When the door slammed, Bakura woke up with a start. Groaning, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Damn…it's too early in the evening for this noise."

Anzu then came out the bathroom, wiping her mouth. Bakura saw her and raised his eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?"

Anzu just shrugged. "I don't know. It's probably just the flu. You don't need to worry about me."

"Who said I was?"

Anzu smiled and got back on the bed with him. "You were worried about me. Come on, I know you too well."

Bakura just stood up and put a shirt on. "Knock it off. Come on, let's get breakfast."

Anzu smiled and nuzzled his arm. Bakura turned his head but it was obvious that he was blushing. She saw that and giggled. Still blushing, he led her out of the room.

---

In the dining room, Pegasus was drinking his blood wine when the couple walked in. Seeing them, he smirked. "Getting a little lovey-dovey this early in the evening?"

Anzu just giggled as Bakura glared at the older vampire. "Mind your own business, will you?"

Pegasus just broadened his smiled into a smile as he brought a bottle of an unmarked bottle of blood wine. "Come. I have a special treat for you."

Anzu innocently went over to him. Bakura hesitated, not fully trusting his current protector. Pegasus saw this and shook his head. "Bakura, I am hurt. How can you not trust the one person who is keeping your energy hidden from that jerk Malik?"

Bakura scowled as he cautiously approached him. Pegasus poured two wine glasses with the blood wine and pushed them to the couple. Anzu picked it up and swirled the liquid around a little. Bakura shook his head. "No. I don't like that stuff."

Pegasus pressed, "If you want to continue living here, I suggest you drink every last drop."

Getting the message, Anzu started to drink. Bakura growled before he started to drink as well. They continued to drink as Ryou walked in, rubbing his eyes. Finishing the drink, Bakura looked at his little brother. "Have you been bitten yet?"

Ryou shook his head. "No…but Pegasus turned me immortal."

"How did he do that?"

Ryou pointed at the wine bottle. "I drank a cup of that, like you just did."

Bakura's eyes grew wide. Anzu just finished and froze when she heard that. Ryou saw their reactions and chuckled. "Pegasus, you didn't tell them what the drink was, didn't you?"

Pegasus shook his head as Bakura grabbed his neck. "You could have mentioned that to us!"

Pegasus smirked and removed Bakura's hand. "And spoil the surprise? That's not how I work. You know that and so does your brother."

Ryou nodded. "He didn't tell me until I finished my drink either."

Bakura just scowled as he backed up. "One more question. Why did you turn my brother immortal but not bite and turn him?"

Pegasus gestured to Ryou. "I thought you should do the honors."

Bakura looked at Ryou, who just cocked his head to give his older brother passage to his neck. Bakura hesitated, wondering if he should. Ryou gave his brother a little look, egging him on. Taking a breath, Bakura bit his little brother. Ryou smiled and then fainted. Bakura caught him and shook his head. "I can't believe the twit let me do that."

He then picked his little brother and started to leave. Anzu asked, "Is he going to be all right?"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "He'll be fine. He just fainted. He'll wake up tomorrow."

Anzu sat down at the table as Bakura left the room. He entered Ryou's room and set his little brother on his bed. The older albino left, leaving Ryou on the bed.

---

Malik was meditating in his throne room with Rebecca waiting in front of him. He opened his eyes and snapped his fingers. She came forward and closed her eyes. He stroked her hair and brought her close. She whispered, "Did you find anything?"

Malik licked her face and said, "That rat's little brother was just turned. He's in the area between human and vampire."

Rebecca slightly opened her eyes. "What do you plan to do about that?"

Malik stroked her neck. "Nothing. I don't need that little loser to get what I need. All I need is to gather my followers…especially since my brothers refused to help me."

---

Siegfried was in a lab, looking through a microscope and taking some notes. Not pleased by what he saw, he growled and hit the microscope away. Dartz entered and moved to the side to avoid getting hit by the thrown instrument. Approaching the middle brother, he hissed, "I thought I told you to not throw your toys. They cost a lot of money."

Siegfried pounded the table. "Well, excuse me for being out of control but I can't help it!"

"Your experiments failed again?"

Siegfried nodded. "That man was useless."

"Not true. He'll be fresh meat for my attack dogs."

Siegfried just gestured for Dartz to take the specimen away. Dartz started to leave when he remembered something. "By the way, I sensed that the dog Bakura's little brother was just bitten."

"So?"

Dartz smirked evilly. "So…follow me. We can turn the little one against his family and have him bring us the girl."

Dartz left and Siegfried followed with an evil grin on his face.

_I need a lot of help with this story. Give me any and all ideas you have!_


	4. Dreams and visits

Evil runs in the family

By Tima, Yami's wife

I don't own YuGiOh.

Chapter 4: Dreams and visits

Ryou opened his eyes to find himself in an area of darkness. He started to panic when he suddenly realized where he was. "Oh…the space between humans and vampires. Huh…never thought that it was this dark."

An unknown voice sounded behind him, "You're lucky. Since you're an immortal, it's not as dark as it normally is for a human."

Startled, Ryou turned around to see who it was. Dartz was standing there with a suspicious smirk on his face. The young albino cocked his head. "Who are you?"

Dartz took a few steps forward. "A friend."

Being suspicious, Ryou backed up a few paces. Dartz suspected that he would do that. "Do not worry. I will not hurt you. Like I said, I am a friend."

"Um…I don't need friends. I have my brother."

"Ah, yes. Your older brother. Of course you have him. He must spend a lot of time with you."

Ryou slightly blushed. "Well…no. He spends all his time with his mate."

Dartz took a few more steps to the young immortal. Ryou saw this but didn't react. Dartz continued, "What about your mentor? Is he your friend?"

Ryou slightly shrugged. "I suppose. But he's weird and he freaks me out."

Dartz chuckled. "I see."

"Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"Well…because I'm stuck in this area…and I'm lonely."

Ryou reacted. "You are? How can you be stuck here? I didn't think that was possible."

Dartz slightly gestured. "I suppose. But an enemy of mine trapped me here with a curse."

Ryou's eyes show sympathy. "Oh…I'm sorry about that. But I can be your friend."

"Really? That's very kind of you, um…"

"My name is Ryou. What's yours?"

Dartz shook his head. "You don't need to know my name."

"I don't?"

"Don't you trust your friends?"

"Yeah, of course I do."

"Then you can trust me."

Completely innocent and stupid, Ryou smiled and nodded. He then noticed that he was starting to fade. "I'm turning into a full vampire now. But I will come and visit you at night when I sleep at night."

Dartz nodded as Ryou disappeared. The older vampire then groaned and ran his hand through his hair, growling. "That was torture." With that, he closed his eyes and disappeared.

---

In a trance behind his desk, Dartz opened his eyes to find Siegfried laughing his head off. The eldest growled, "What are you laughing at, ingrate?"

Siegfried continued to laugh as he said, "I can't…help it. Your performance…was so funny!"

Dartz twitched and Siegfried's chair pulled out from under him. With the middle brother recovering on the floor, the eldest calmed himself and said, "Well, we'll be able to get Ryou to betray his brother."

"You really think we can get him to betray his family?"

Dartz smirked evilly. "Of course we can. He's young and naïve. We can have him turn in a matter of days."

Siegfried smirked evilly as well.

---

In the morning, Ryou woke up, thinking about his new friend. Smiling and not knowing the true danger, he got up and went outside, stretching his wings out. Bakura and Anzu were already there. Anzu was enjoying the sun but Bakura had dark shades on and it was obvious that he didn't want to be outside. His little brother teased him, "Come on, big brother. What's with the grim look?"

Bakura scowled more as he looked at his brother. "It's what Pegasus told me that's got me ticked off."

"What did he say?"

Bakura didn't answer and Anzu explained. "He said that the immortal whose blood we drank is coming to visit to check up on us."

Ryou cocked his head. "Why does that tick you off, big brother?"

Bakura growled. "Apparently, we know the immortal and he and I have never got along."

Putting his hands behind his head, Ryou innocently remarked, "Well, that could anyone."

Bakura lowered his sunglasses and glared at the younger albino. Ryou waved his arms, saying that he didn't mean it, as Pegasus came out. "Morning, kiddies."

Ryou and Anzu said their hellos but Bakura growled, "Don't call us that. We are not children, with the exception of Ryou."

Ryou sweatdropped at the remark. Just then, Pegasus picked up quiet footsteps and smirked. "Ah, he's arrived. Come, I hear him in the main hall."

He went back inside with the group following him. They continued to walk until they finally made it to the main hall. But there was no one there. Rubbing her head, Anzu sat down in a combination of confusion and dizziness. Ryou raised his eyebrow and scratched his head. Bakura growled, "What is this, Pegasus? Some kind of sick joke?"

Pegasus was about to say something when a very familiar voice said, "This is no joke. Look up."

Everyone looked up and everyone except Pegasus reacted in surprise. Ryou and Anzu had their jaws hanging. Bakura was just surprised and then disgusted. "What are you doing here, Yami?"

Yami was sitting on the chandelier, looking down on them with a smirk on his face. "What do you think, albino? I'm here checking up on you."

Bakura scowled as Yami jumped down. Broadening his smirk, Yami asked, "Is that the look you should give the man whose blood made you immortal?"

Bakura growled, "If I had known…"

Anzu interrupted, "But, if you have always been immortal, why does legend say that you died?"

Yami chuckled. "I just separated my soul from my body. My followers saw that as death."

Anzu giggled but then felt faint. Bakura took her in his arms and took her away. "I'm putting you back to bed, missy."

Anzu nodded. Ryou left for his room. "I'm bored. I'm going to read."

With him gone, Yami turned to Pegasus with a serious look on his face. "Tell me, Pegasus. What have you been doing to protect the couple?"

"I've been hiding their energy from outside forces. Besides, the only other vampire who knows where they are is Kaiba-boy and he'll never betray me."

Yami nodded. "Good. Keep this up. Also…" he smirked, "…I'd keep an eye on Anzu. I've seen that look on her face before."

Pegasus was about to ask but Yami just made a motion with his hand and the silver-haired vampire smiled. "Ah…I see."

Yami nodded. "Yes but I wouldn't tell the albino just yet. Let this stretch out as much as you can. Besides…he deserves it for being ungrateful."

Pegasus nodded. "I'll have fun with it."

_I need a lot of help with this story. Give me any and all ideas you have!_


	5. Surprising changes

Evil runs in the family

By Tima, Yami's wife

I don't own YuGiOh.

Chapter 5: Surprising changes

Two weeks had gone by since Yami came to visit. Ryou was growing close with his new friend. He enjoyed the nightly visits to the dark place. He visited every time he went to sleep. Dartz would always smirk when Ryou came and left. Ryou still didn't know his new friend's name but it didn't bother him.

The only thing that did bother Ryou was all the questions Dartz was asking the young albino. Dartz wanted to know everything about Ryou, his brother, his mate, and their current home. Even though he was bothered, Ryou told him everything he could. Dartz now knew just about everything he needed.

But he still didn't know where Pegasus' hideout was. Ryou told him that the hideout was on an island because that's all he knew. Dartz did everything he could to try to find the island. But there was no island to be found that was suspicious. Ryou told the vampire lord about leaving in a castle and all the islands Dartz searched had no castles on them.

After failing to find the island, Dartz decided to continue to work on turning Ryou. During one of the visits, Dartz coolly asked, "So Ryou, do you like your older brother?"

Ryou nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Do you really?"

"Well…I suppose he's mean at times."

"At times?"

Ryou sighed. "Okay, he is mean. That and he's been paying more and more attention to his mate than me. I rarely see him these days."

Dartz smirked. This was what he was waiting for. "Well, don't you want to get back at him for ignoring you?"

Ryou slightly shrugged. "I suppose. But I don't want him to hate me."

"How do you know he doesn't already hate you?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's ignoring you, right? Then he must hate you."

"He can't hate me. I'm his little brother."

"That must not matter."

"But…he's just concerned about his mate."

"What about before he had a mate? Did he pay attention to you then?"

Ryou hung his head. "No. After he changed, he disappeared from sight." He then looked up. "Come to think of it, he ignored me a lot even when he was a human."

"Did he, now?"

Ryou nodded. "Yeah…you may be right."

Dartz nodded. "Of course I'm right. I've seen it many times before."

Ryou stood up, hurt and confused. "I got to wake up."

Dartz stood up as well. "I understand. Will you come back tomorrow night?"

Ryou just disappeared still hurt. Dartz chuckled evilly. "That was too easy." With that, he disappeared.

---

Waking up, Ryou was very confused. Mind full, he got up, got dressed, and left his room. Pegasus passed him and smiled. "Good morning, Ryou."

Ryou just mumbled and walked by. Pegasus looked after the young albino, shrugged and continued on. Ryou continued to walk until he came across Bakura. Seeing his little brother, he ruffled his hair. "Morning, kid."

Ryou brushed Bakura's hand off and walked on. Bakura looked after his little brother and was about to go after him when he heard Anzu being sick in the bathroom. He went to the closed bathroom door and knocked on it. "Anzu? What's going on in there?"

Anzu said through the door, "I don't feel good."

"Need me to come in there?"

"No. No…I'll be out in a minute."

Bakura grimaced but left. When he came out, he ran into Pegasus, who asked, "Is young Anzu coming for breakfast?"

Bakura shook his head. "She's sick. I don't get it. A vampire doesn't get sick like a human does. Yet, she's been sick for two weeks. I don't know what's wrong with her!" Seeing Pegasus' smirk, he asked lowly, "What are you smirking about?"

Pegasus said before taking a drink, "I know what's wrong with Anzu."

Bakura took his dagger out. "Tell me or I'll kill you."

Pegasus chuckled and shook his head in amusement. "She's not sick…officially, that is."

Bakura raised his eyebrow. "What?"

Pegasus' smirk broadened into a smile. "Your mate is not sick. She is with child."

Bakura froze and his face showed pure stun. Pegasus laughed and put his hand on Bakura's shoulder. "Congratulations, Bakura. You're going to be a father! I'm going to find Ryou and tell him."

Pegasus left, leaving Bakura stunned. The albino woke up and slowly turned around. "Pegasus…you get back here and tell me to my face Anzu is what you said she is!"

Just then, Anzu came out, holding her stomach. "Bakura, you don't need to yell. The whole castle can hear you."

Bakura looked at his mate, feeling a little nervous to touch her. "Um…uh…Anzu…uh…"

Anzu looked Bakura square in the eye. "It's okay. I heard what Pegasus said."

Bakura groaned. "I hope he didn't mean it."

Anzu looked at him, surprised. "Why?"

Bakura scratched the back of his head. "Well…I'm not ready to have a kid. I'm still getting used to having a mate, for god's sake! No, I say we should wait a few more months and then try to have kids."

He looked at Anzu, expecting her to agree. To his surprise, she looked hurt. "Hey…what's wrong?"

Anzu snapped, "Look in the bathroom and you'll see!" With that, she stormed off.

Raising his eyebrow, Bakura entered the bathroom. On the counter was a pregnancy test. Eyes wide, he looked at it. It was positive. He was stunned but then remembered what he said a minute ago. Groaning in disgust, he slammed his head into the mirror, shattering it. He held his forehead and said, "Ow! Oh…I got to find Anzu."

He raced out, running past Ryou. "Where are you going, big brother?"

Bakura didn't answer. Ryou sighed. "Maybe my friend is right. Maybe Bakura does hate me."


	6. Darkness over a pure soul

Evil runs in the family

By Tima, Yami's wife

I don't own YuGiOh.

Chapter 6: Darkness over a pure soul

Bakura ran out of the castle, looking for Anzu. He stopped for a minute, being blinded by the sunlight. He groaned in pain but continued once his eyes got used to light. He didn't have to go far. Anzu was sitting on the wall, looking out at the ocean. He approached her gently but she smelled him. "What do you want, Bakura?"

Bakura sat next to her. She looked away as he said, "Anzu, I'm…I'm, uh…sor…sor…ry."

Anzu raised her eyebrow. "Are you really? That didn't sound very convincing."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Well, excuse me! I'm not used to apologizing!" Taking a breath, he continued, "Look, I know what I said."

"Yes. You don't want our child."

"That's not it! I only said that because I didn't know you were expecting! If I had known, I would have kept my mouth shut!"

Anzu sighed and looked at him. "So…now what?"

Bakura inhaled deeply and exhaled sharply. "I don't know. I wasn't expecting to get a family this early. I wanted to make sure that we were truly out of danger before we started trying."

"But we ARE truly safe. Pegasus has the shield up so no one will find us. He also won't betray us…and neither will your brother."

Bakura chuckled. "True. Ryou wouldn't do anything to me. He looks up to me too much to do anything else. He spends all his time in his books and looking up to me. He doesn't know how to do anything else."

Anzu sniggered. "Bakura, that's mean. You shouldn't say that. Ryou might hear you."

Bakura smirked and put his hands behind his head. "So what if he hears me? It's true and he knows it."

Anzu rolled her eyes and touched her stomach. "You think we'll make good parents?"

Bakura took a deep breath. "I don't know. If anything, we can just wing it."

Anzu just smiled as she looked at her mate.

---

Ryou just overheard his brother say the comment about him. He was shocked and hurt. He made his way to his room where he shut the door and sat down on the floor, struggling with tears. He looked up and saw his books. He stood up and locked his door. He then proceeded to do something he had never done before. He took his books out and started to destroy them.

He threw them across the room. He ripped the pages out. He ripped the covers off. He kept it up until he ran out of energy and collapsed. Catching his breath, he looked at the destroyed books. Still struggling with tears, he crawled under the covers. There, he proceeded to cry his hurt out.

He continued to cry for a few more minutes until he fell asleep. He immediately arrived at the dark area. But Dartz wasn't there. Too upset to look around, Ryou curled up into a ball on the ground and wallowed in self-pity.

---

Dartz was going over some paper work on his desk. He was focused on his work and wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. Chris was napping on the couch, clutching a toy demon. Siegfried entered, tired but looking for mischief. Seeing his brother working, he decided to stir up some trouble. He started to approach the desk but Dartz smelled him. Without looking up, he said, "Grow up, you flower."

Siegfried growled and pounded on the desk in anger. "How many times have I told you not to call me a flower!"

Moving on to another paper, Dartz calmly stated, "It's the only way to get you under control and stop bothering me."

Siegfried was about to say something when he noticed a little light flashing on the desk. "What's that light?"

Dartz looked at it. "Ah, it appears that Ryou is waiting for me."

"Who's Ryou?"

"The little brother of Malik's dog."

"Oh, him. So how is that coming along?"

Dartz slightly shuddered. "That kid is annoying. All that time, he talks almost non-stop. It took me a week and a half to get him to finally shut up."

Siegfried rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. When is he going to get that couple?"

Dartz positioned himself in a meditating position. "I would say rather soon."

Siegfried accepted that answer as he moved to the couch. He sat down on it, letting Chris sleep with her head on his lap. Dartz went into a trance and went to Ryou."

---

Ryou was still in the same position as when he first arrived when Dartz appeared. "What's wrong, little one?"

Ryou looked up and saw his friend. "Hi."

Dartz raised his eyebrow, putting on the persona of being a caring individual. "What's wrong?"

Ryou sat up, still a little down. "My brother's not going to be able to spend time with me anymore."

"Why? What happened?"

Ryou crossed his arm. "His mate is pregnant."

Because Ryou wasn't looking up, he didn't see Dartz's evil smirk. With the evil smirk still on his face, the vampire lord asked, "How does that make you feel?"

Ryou turned around and laid down on his side, his head on his hand. "How do you think I feel? I thought that, after seeing Bakura again, I would be able to hang around him like I normally did. But…he said that that's all I'm good at."

Dartz went to him, lowered down, and put his hand on the young albino's shoulder, making him look up. "Do you want revenge?"

"Revenge?"

"Revenge on your brother for saying those awful things about you, which we both know are not true…and revenge on his mate for taking him away."

Ryou laid on his back, fully looking at his friend. "How?"

Dartz smirked. "I, Dartz, will help you."

Ryou sat up and was about to say something when Dartz grabbed his right hand. "First things first."

"What are you doing?"

"Putting my mark on you, to show that you belong to me."

"But…"

"Do you or do you not want revenge?"

Ryou thought things over for a minute and then nodded. "All right."

Dartz nodded and put his hand over Ryou's. Ryou felt a burning sensation and tried to get it free but Dartz held it tightly. After a while, Dartz let the hand go, which was smoking a little. Ryou looked and saw on his palm the Seal of Orichalcos. "What's this?"

Dartz held Ryou close. "My mark, little one. Wear it with honor and I will help you get what you want."

_I need a lot of help with this story. Give me any and all ideas you have!_


	7. New dangers and plans

Evil runs in the family

By Tima, Yami's wife

I don't own YuGiOh.

Chapter 7: New dangers and plans

A while later, Ryou was ready to leave the dark world. He and Dartz had been talking about what he would do. "Okay, Dartz. I think I understand what I have to do. I'm supposed to befriend Anzu and lure her outside during the night."

Dartz nodded. "Right. Make sure you get her away from the barrier around the island. I'll be able to find you once you're out."

"How?"

Dartz took Ryou's hand that had the Seal of Orichalcos on it. "This Seal will allow me to find you. That's how I find all my followers."

Ryou slightly nodded and started to walk away. He then stopped and turned around. Dartz slightly rolled his eyes. "Now what's the matter?"

"I'm not sure I can do this."

"Why not?"

"Well…I'm not good at doing horrible things…like my brother is. Besides…I've never tried to get close to a woman before."

Dartz shook his head in amusement and held Ryou close, making the young albino shudder at the cold touch. "Don't worry about it. You will do fine. I inserted a bit of myself into your Seal. I will guide you and I will be able to talk to you through the Seal."

Ryou looked up at his friend. "Really, Dartz?"

Dartz nodded and kissed Ryou's forehead. "You will do fine, little one. I guarantee it."

Ryou blushed and nodded. Taking one more look at his older friend, he disappeared. When Ryou was gone, Dartz wiped his mouth in disgust. "Ugh…whelp."

---

Ryou woke up to find himself back under his covers. He sighed deeply and sat up, uncovering himself. Wiping his eyes, he thought, 'Could that have been a dream? There's no way he could have possibly given me his Seal…right?'

He then winced at the sudden pain in his right hand. He looked at his palm and his eyes widened by what he saw. It was the Seal of Orichalcos. He slightly gasped and touched the Seal. It was burned into his skin and was still hot. He wanted to admire it a little more but he then remembered what he had to do. Taking a deep breath, he left his room.

On the way out, he grabbed a handkerchief and wrapped his hand, covering the Seal. He didn't want to arouse suspicions. He gripped his hand into a fist and left to find Anzu.

---

Dartz awoke from his trance. With Chris still sleeping on his lap, Siegfried looked at his brother. "Well?"

Dartz smirked evilly. "Ryou is…one of us, now."

"You gave him your Seal."

Dartz slightly nodded. "Yes. He wanted revenge on his brother and his mate."

"Why the mate? He showed no interest in the mate before. Why now?"

"It would appear that the little lass is expecting a child."

Siegfried was surprised by that but smirked evilly. "We could use that to our advantage."

Dartz smirked evilly as well. "True."

---

At his lair, Malik woke up from a meditative sleep as well. Rebecca saw this and went to him. "What did you learn, my master?"

Malik pulled her close to him. "My little pet is going to have a child."

Rebecca slightly blushed at being close to her master but responded to what he said. "Really?"

Malik nodded and smirked evilly. "Yes…and Dartz didn't even know I was nearby."

Rebecca smiled. "You are the most powerful out of all of them."

Malik smirked evilly as Rebecca asked, "What do you intend to do now?"

Malik slightly shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Are you going to go after that dog of yours and his mate? You know that they're with Pegasus."

Malik looked at his toy. "I suppose. But I have no idea where to find the island where they live…and Dartz and Siegfried aren't going help me at all."

Rebecca then thought of something. "What about Kaiba?"

"What about him?"

"Maybe he has connections with Pegasus. You can force him to tell you where they are."

Malik smirked evilly as he thought that over. "Yes…I could do something harmful to his little brother. He'll crumble the second I tell him."

Rebecca smirked and touched her master's chest. "If you want…I can lure the kid away from Kaiba."

Malik smirked even more evilly and kissed Rebecca's forehead. "I knew it was wise of me to keep you."

---

Back at Duelist Kingdom, Ryou finally found Anzu in the library. She was sitting at the window seat, hand on her stomach. He approached her with his bandaged hand behind his back. "Hi, Anzu."

Anzu looked and smiled at Ryou. "Hi, Ryou. Haven't seen you in a while."

Ryou slightly nodded, feeling his anger raise in him. "Well…you've been spending a lot of time with my older brother."

Anzu nodded. "I know. You can't really blame me for doing that. We haven't had any time together. Now that we're safe…"

"What do you mean 'safe'?"

"Well…Malik will never find us with the barrier around the island."

Gripping his burned hand, Ryou nodded. "Yeah. Hey, tonight, do you feel like going out for a flying session tonight? I can show you my secret areas around the island."

Anzu was about to say something when Bakura walked in. "There you are, Anzu. I've been looking for you."

Anzu stood up and went to the older albino. "Hi. Ryou was just inviting me to explore his secret areas tonight."

Bakura raised his eyebrow. "Ryou…"

Ryou shrugged, exposing his bandaged hand. "I just wanted to get to know her as a friend."

The couple noticed his bandaged hand. Bakura asked, "What's with the bandage?"

More concerned than her mate, Anzu asked, "What happened?"

Ryou shoved his hand into his pocket. "I cut myself. Nothing to worry about."

Bakura slightly nodded. "Good. We'll be going now."

Anzu asked, "Um…what about Ryou's offer?"

Bakura shook his head. "He doesn't have any real special places on the island. The only place I can think of is right here. There, your tour is over. Let's go."

Anzu giggled as she followed her mate. Ryou stayed behind, hurt. He then growled, "That…does it…"

_I need a lot of help with this story. Give me any and all ideas you have!_


	8. Contacts and attacks

Evil runs in the family

By Tima, Yami's wife

I don't own YuGiOh.

Chapter 8: Contacts and attacks

Along the way outside, Bakura and Anzu ran into Pegasus with a glass of blood wine. "Hello, love birds."

Bakura growled, "Don't call us that. It sounds stupid."

Anzu giggled. "I think it's cute."

Bakura hissed, "You would think that."

Anzu gave him a look. Pegasus shook his head amusingly as Bakura snapped, "Pegasus, did you want something?"

Pegasus took a sip of his drink. "Yes. Kaiba-boy wants to send you his well wishes."

Bakura looked Pegasus down. "What did you say? Kaiba? How does he know where we are?"

"We contact each other whenever he needs vampire supplies from me…or whenever I just want to say hello and annoy him."

Anzu smiled. "Well? What did he say?"

Pegasus smirked. "Well…"

flashback

_Pegasus turned his screen on, showing Kaiba working on the screen. "Kaiba-boy!"_

_Kaiba froze and growled. "Pegasus, not now. I'm very busy."_

_Pegasus chuckled. "Come now, Kaiba. We haven't talked to each other in so long. Why is that?"_

_Kaiba looked at him. "There's a good reason for that. I hate you."_

_Pegasus acted like he was hurt. "Oh. That was painful."_

_Kaiba groaned in frustration. "If you called just to annoy me, you succeeded. Now, unlike you, I have a lot of work to do."_

_Kaiba was about to shut the screen off when Pegasus said nonchalantly, "Don't you want to know where Bakura and Anzu are?"_

_Kaiba stopped and looked at the silver-haired vampire. "You were saying?"_

_Pegasus swirled the liquid in his glass. "That's more like it."_

_Kaiba growled. "Just tell me where Bakura and Anzu are."_

"_They're with me."_

"_With you? Oh god."_

"_What was that reaction?"_

"_If they're with you, then I'll have to pray for their sanity."_

_Pegasus pretended to be insulted. "Why, Kaiba-boy, how dare you insult me like that."_

_Kaiba smirked. "It's not an insult. It's a true statement. You and I both know that."_

_Pegasus slightly shrugged as Kaiba asked, "How is Anzu doing?"_

"_She's fine. In fact, she's better than fine."_

"_How so?"_

"_She's going to have a baby."_

_Kaiba was slightly surprised. "Is she now? Well…tell her and Bakura that I wish them luck."_

_Pegasus chuckled. "Ah, so you do care about them."_

_Kaiba started working again. "Not really. I still don't trust Bakura and Anzu is still annoying."_

_Pegasus pointed out, "But you do care about them. You're changed, Kaiba-boy."_

_Kaiba didn't answer. Pegasus then remembered something and turned the conversation to a serious matter. "Kaiba-boy, how is your security?"_

_Kaiba looked at Pegasus with his eyebrow slightly raised. "Why?"_

"_Just answer the question."_

"_It's state of the art. No one can break it. Why?"_

_Pegasus just said, "Good. You'll be fine."_

_Kaiba was about to ask why Pegasus was asking such questions when Pegasus shut off the screen._

flashback ends

Anzu smiled. "At least he cares about us."

She started to walk away when she noticed that Bakura didn't move. "Bakura? You coming?"

Bakura just said, "Go on without me."

Anzu raised her eyebrow but continued on. Bakura turned to Pegasus and said, "What were all the questions about Kaiba's security?"

Pegasus wasn't sure what to say so he decided to tell the albino a half-truth. "Oh, after Kaiba-boy killed Malik, you can bet your life that other vampires will be after him. That's all."

Bakura raised his eyebrow in suspicion but Anzu called him. Taking one last look at the silver-haired vampire, the albino joined his mate.

---

Kaiba continued to work, thinking about Pegasus' questions about the young immortal's security system. He then shook his head. "What am I thinking? Pegasus knows that I can handle anything." He didn't know how wrong he was.

A video alert appeared and showed a security on the lower level. "Mr. Kaiba, your brother is here to see you."

Kaiba nodded. "Send him up."

The secretary nodded and turned the video screen off.

---

At the mansion, Kisara was tending a bundle of flowers in the living room. She heard someone coming up to her and smiled. "Home early, Seto?"

The person didn't answer and just wrapped his arms around her waist. She chuckled and leaned back to touch his body. He went down and rubbed her neck with his fangs. Kisara wiggled a little. "Seto, please don't do that."

A familiar, dangerous voice said, "Thank you for leaving a scent trail for me to follow."

Kisara reacted in quick fear and got out of the hug, looking to see if it was who she thought it was. Malik stood there, licking his lips. She backed up but he was quick and pulled her back. She struggled as he licked her face. "I missed you…"

---

Mokuba was entering an elevator to meet his brother for lunch. With his brother at the top level, he had some time. The first thing he noticed was the blond girl next to him. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Thinking she was cute, he asked, "So…what floor are you getting off on?"

The girl moved a strand of hair out of her face. "Wherever you're getting off."

Mokuba blushed but kept his cool. "Um…I'm Mokuba."

The girl smiled. "Rebecca."

Mokuba looked at Rebecca closely. He decided to try a few flirting techniques his friends taught him a while ago. "Has anyone ever told you that you're very cute?"

Rebecca slightly giggled and took a few steps toward him. "No…and I'm glad you're the first one to tell me."

Swallowing hard, Mokuba backed up but stopped when he made contact with the wall. Rebecca got close and slightly hissed, making Mokuba blush ever deeper. He gripped her arm and pushed her away. "Okay, you need to back off."

This was what Rebecca was waiting for. She pulled a knife out of her pocket and cut his arm. He screamed in pain and collapsed to his knees, with Rebecca still holding his cut arm. As the blood ran down his arm, she licked it up slowly. He saw this and reacted in fear and disgust. "What are you?"

Rebecca slightly looked up and grinned evilly. "Your feeder."

Mokuba became more afraid when the elevator door opened and something hit him on the back of his neck. He fell to the ground while Malik grinned at him. "Good work, Rebecca."

Rebecca smiled as she licked the blood off her fingers. "Thank you, master. Where is Kisara?"

Malik reached out of sight and pulled an unconscious Kisara into sight by her hair. She was bruised and bloodied. He smirked and grabbed Mokuba by his hair. Motioning with his head to Rebecca, he said, "Come. Time to seek revenge on the one who tried to kill me."

Rebecca nodded and led the way.

---

Kaiba did hear the thump of Mokuba's body falling. He thought it was suspicious but didn't fully pay attention. When his door opened, he looked up and saw Rebecca, Mokuba's blood still on her lips. He stood up a little, wondering what was going on. "Who are you?"

Rebecca smirked evilly and licked the blood off her lips. "Oh…just a girl passing by…paving the return of my master."

Kaiba raised his eyebrow and tensed up when he sensed the aura of a possessed spirit around her. That's when the door was kicked open and Malik walked in, dragging Kisara and Mokuba with him. Kaiba shot up in surprise. "You!"

Malik smirked evilly. "Hello there."

Kaiba was stunned. "What the hell…? You're supposed to be dead!"

Malik tossed his victims on the floor and lowered his shirt to reveal his bullet wound. "I was dead…for a while. But now I'm back…and out for revenge."

Kaiba suddenly realized he couldn't breathe. Malik's Egyptian eye was glowing brightly, which meant that his mind power were working. Kaiba went down to his knees, struggling to breathe, while Rebecca watched with great interest and Malik laughed evilly.


	9. Orders and punishments

Evil runs in the family

By Tima, Yami's wife

I don't own YuGiOh.

Chapter 9: Orders and punishments

A hour later, Pegasus felt that something was wrong. He didn't know what was but he felt that Kaiba was in danger. He immediately turned on his screen and tried to connect with Kaiba. "It's probably nothing," he told himself, "but better safe than sorry."

To his surprise, static showed up on the screen. Confused, he pressed the reset button a few times but that didn't do anything to help. The static remained. As Pegasus wondered what was going on, the screen suddenly went blank. Thinking that it was accidentally unplugged, he tugged the cord to confirm his suspicions.

The cord was sag so Pegasus continued to pull the cord to find the plug. To his greater surprise, he discovered that the cord was cut. As he wondered how that happened, Ryou stuck his head in. "Pegasus, have you seen Anzu and my brother?"

Pegasus just nodded as he continued to wonder about the cut wire. Ryou saw the cut wire in the older vampire's hand and asked, "What's that?"

Pegasus held up the wire for Ryou to see. "Someone cut the wire for my communications screen."

"Who could have done that?"

Pegasus shook his head. "I don't know. That's why this is so puzzling."

"Is there anything you can do to fix it?"

Pegasus shook his head. "Unfortunately, I can't. I can't fix a cut wire. I'll have to go to the mainland and get another one."

"When will you do that?"

Pegasus shrugged. "Not for a while. I mean, it's no big deal. I can go a few days without bothering people…and Anzu and Bakura aren't going to be wanting to contact anyone." He then asked the young albino, "Why all the questions?"

Ryou quickly answered, "Oh, just curious. That's all."

With that, he quickly left. Pegasus was surprised with Ryou's actions but quickly dismissed them. He continued to wonder about who cut the wire.

---

Outside in the hallway, Ryou leaned on the wall, holding his face with his tattooed hand and breathing a little hard. "Why did I do that?"

He looked at his other hand, which held a pair of scissors. He groaned and looked at his Seal. "I cut the wires to the communication screen."

The Seal of Orichalcos glowed green until his whole hand was green. An image of Dartz's face appeared on Ryou's palm and the lord looked pleased. "Very well done, Ryou. Now they can't communicate with anyone that's not residing on the island."

Ryou sighed as he scratched his neck with the scissors. "But…Dartz…"

Dartz raised his eyebrow at the young albino. "What's wrong, little one?"

Ryou shook his head. "I…I don't feel right."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…Pegasus…has looked over me all this time…and…"

"…and never acted like a true friend. Remember that."

Ryou nodded and suddenly sensed that someone was coming. Quickly covering his lit hand, he acted like he was just hanging out in the hall for no reason. Bakura came across the hall and raised his eyebrow at his little brother covering his hand. "Why are you holding your hands like that? Are you pretending to be a girl or did you turn gay over these years?"

As he walked on, Ryou wanted to throw the scissors at his older brother. He prepared to throw them at him but hesitated for a moment. He then collapsed to his knees, dropping the scissors as well. Dartz saw and heard what happened. "Why didn't you attack him?"

Ryou sat down and leaned against the wall, running his normal hand through his hair. "I couldn't. He's my brother…my blood…"

Dartz growled, "He just insulted you! How could you ignore that?"

Ryou just looked at Dartz and slightly shrugged. "I'm sorry. I'll do better next time."

Dartz growled again, "You better! Now get to work on getting Anzu outside of the barrier!"

Ryou stood up and started to walk outside, still talking to Dartz. "How? How am I supposed to do that?"

Dartz looked very frustrated. "How the hell should I know? Just get it done!"

Ryou looked hurt by the tone his "friend" was using with him. But he was determined to make Dartz proud of him and talk to him the way he did when they first met. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out into the light, where he found Anzu sunbathing in a bikini. He approached her. "Hi, Anzu."

Anzu looked up and saw the young albino vampire. She smiled and nodded at him. "Hi, there."

Ryou stood next to her and slightly blushed. "Wow…you're…sexy."

Anzu smiled. "Well…I won't be for very long. What, with the baby coming and all. I figure, get as much sun as I can before I become too huge." She said this while putting her hand on her stomach.

Ryou smiled. "Well…you'll always be beautiful in my eyes."

Surprised by this, Anzu sat up, looking at the younger vampire. "Ryou…"

Ryou slightly shrugged and appeared to have an idea. "Say, why don't you and I go flying for a little while? Stretch your wings out…before you become a mother."

Anzu thought it over and then shook her head. "No, it's all right. I'd rather spend time with Bakura."

Ryou tensed up at the sound of Bakura's name but recovered. He sighed and said, "It's just one little flight. What's the harm?"

"No harm. I just want to spend time with my mate. That's all."

Ryou slightly growled and was about to press on when Bakura came back and noticed him. "What are you doing, little brother? Flirting with my mate?"

Ryou shook his head so Bakura took his little brother's arm and pushed him back inside. Ryou fell to the ground as Bakura said, "Then leave us alone and go back to your books."

With that, he shut the door. Anzu looked at him and asked, "Don't you think you're being a little harsh with him?"

Bakura shook his head as he approached her and stroked her head. "No. I'm actually being kind to him. Don't worry about him. He'll bounce back. He always does."

---

Ryou ran into his room and slammed the door. He looked at his Seal, where an image of a disapproving Dartz was, and said, "You saw that, did you?"

Dartz growled, "Of course I did. That was a pathetic excuse for a try."

Ryou sat down on the bed and sighed, still keeping his eyes on his Seal. "I know. I'm sorry."

Dartz scowled. "Sorry was not enough! You need to be punished!"

Ryou reacted. "What? No! Please!"

Dartz didn't react and appeared to go into a trance. Ryou then felt that his unmarked hand was starting to get extremely hot. He looked at it and cried out in terror. His hand was on fire. Crying in pain and terror, he tried to stop the fires by doing anything he could think of. But nothing he did could do anything to the flames.

Finally, after a few very painful minutes, the flames died down. Ryou put his hand under his arm in pain, still crying. His hand was completely raw. As he continued to try and calm the pain, Dartz opened his eyes and said, "That is what you will get every time you fail. Do you understand me?"

Ryou just nodded in pain.

_Ideas anyone?_


	10. Burning away skin and sanity

Evil runs in the family

By Tima, Yami's wife

I don't own YuGiOh.

Chapter 10: Burning away skin and sanity

Ryou looked at his burnt hand, with a few tears still going down his face. The tears weren't from pain, for his hand couldn't feel anything anymore. They were falling out of fear. An image of Dartz was still on Ryou's tattooed hand and the lord was annoyed. "Will you stop looking at your hand like that? It's not going to get better!"

Ryou winced at his "friend's" tone of voice. "But Dartz…" he started.

Dartz yelled, "Do not question my orders! Do you understand me?"

Ryou whimpered at Dartz's yells. He hid his injured hand and rolled up into a ball. His tattooed hand stayed above his head, Dartz giving the young albino an angry look. Ryou whimpered over and over again, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

Feeling that he was starting to control the albino, if not already, Dartz smirked evilly. He then put on the mask of concern. "Ryou…" Ryou looked at him, "…come into the dream world so we can talk."

With the memory of his punishment fresh in his mind, Ryou sniffled as he nodded. His tattooed hand returned to normal and he closed his eyes, relaxing his body.

---

Ryou appeared laying on the floor of the dream world, trembling. Dartz was waiting for him. The young albino hid his face with his hands, showing off his burnt hand. Dartz had to use all his strength to not smile in his evil pride. Instead, he went to Ryou and took his injured hand. Ryou whimpered in his terror. "Please…don't hurt me anymore…please…"

Dartz slightly smiled and rubbed the younger vampire's injuries. Because of the damage, Ryou could just barely felt it. The vampire lord sighed and lowered his head onto the injury. "Ryou…I'm sorry…"

Ryou looked up, surprised. "What?"

Dartz was grinning in his evil but Ryou wasn't able to tell by Dartz's lowered head. "I am…so sorry…I hurt you…"

Ryou bit his lower lip and sat up. "Well…"

Pretending to be sorry, Dartz looked up and brought Ryou close to him. "Forgive me…I don't know what came over me. I hope you're not mad."

Ryou slightly blushed at Dartz holding him but he spoke up. "Well…no, I'm not mad. Just…a little frightened, that's all."

Dartz sighed. "I'm sorry. I just…have trouble…controlling my anger, that's all."

Ryou nodded and looked up at the older vampire. "I understand…and I will do better next time. I promise."

Dartz slightly smiled and nodded. "Very well. Off you go."

Ryou smiled and left. Dartz chuckled in pure evil. "Stupid kid…"he said to himself and disappeared.

---

Dartz opened his eyes back in his office. Smirking, he went to Siegfried's lab. There, he found that the middle brother was looking through a new microscope, the table covered with vials filled with colorful liquid. Seeing this, his older brother asked, "How's the experiment going?"

Siegfried growled, "How's this for my answer?" With that, he flung his hand across the table, smashing the vials. Dartz didn't react and calmly asked, "Picked up another failure?"

Siegfried panted in his anger. "I don't get it! Even the most powerful vampires don't have what I need in my experiment!"

"Perhaps Ryou does."

Siegfried looked at his older brother in disbelief. "You're joking, right? That pathetic little albino?"

Dartz slightly shrugged. He then held up a piece of white hair. "Stole it from the kid when I was 'apologizing.'"

Siegfried took the hair. "I see. I'm surprised he fell for it. But I guess that's what you get in an abusive relationship."

Dartz grabbed Siegfried's collar and growled, "Are you implying that I'm in a relationship with that nobody?"

Siegfried smirked. "No. I'm implying that you're abusive."

Dartz let his brother go. "I don't think I'm that abusive."

"Dartz, I was watching you when you were talking to him through the Seal. You burned the kid's hand without a second thought."

Dartz slightly shrugged as he started to leave. "The kid needed to be punished."

Siegfried slightly rolled his eyes and looked at the white hair in his hand.

---

Two months went by and Ryou was in bad shape. He tried everything he could think of to lure Anzu outside of the shield for Dartz. But either she would not accept his offer or Bakura would decline the offer for her. Every time he failed, Dartz would punish him by burning a part of his body.

One morning, he rolled out of bed and looked at himself in the mirror. He had pajama shorts on, which helped show off his injuries. From the neck down, the entire left side of his body was burned. He grimaced at the burns and ran his good hand through his hair. "I can't let Dartz down. I have to get Anzu out…without my damn brother getting in the way."

Eyes growing dark, he put on jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, covering his burns. He then put on a dark red glove over his burnt hand. Curling his gloved fingers into a fist, he hissed, "Today…today I'll get that female out of the shield…if it's the last thing I'll do."

He left the room and headed for the young couple's room. He looked like a man possessed. When he got to the door, he was about to barge in when it opened. He put on his usual timid exterior and looked to see who it was.

It was Bakura, storming out of the room. He looked mad as hell so Ryou stayed out of the way. When his older brother was out of sight, the younger vampire calmly looked in the room.

Anzu was on the bed, on the verge of tears. Her hands were on her now five-month pregnant stomach. Stepping in, Ryou asked, "What's wrong?"

Anzu was slightly startled by his voice but then looked away. He went and sat down in front of her. "Anzu, why are you crying…and why did my brother just storm out of here?"

Anzu closed his eyes, releasing a few tears. "It's just…I'm about midway in my pregnancy…and, because of that, I have mood swings. They're been driving Bakura absolutely crazy. I guess today…he cracked."

"What did he do?"

Anzu sucked up a sob. "He said…that…he doesn't want the child anymore."

She then started to cry. Seeing this, Ryou went close and held her, rubbing her back to soothe. "Oh, Anzu. I'm sorry he hurt you like that. But I'll tell you this much. I know he doesn't mean it."

Anzu looked at him, slightly confused. "What? But he said…"

"I know. But he never means the things he says when he's angry. Hell, he's told me several times that he hates me and always takes it back a few days later."

Anzu smiled and wiped her eyes. "Oh good. Thanks, Ryou."

Ryou slightly shrugged. "Now…how about you pay me back for helping you…by going flying with me tonight?"

Anzu was about to answer when Ryou said, "I won't take no for an answer."

Anzu considered it for a minute and then nodded. "All right. It ought to be fun."

Ryou smiled. In his mind, he was smiling evilly. 'Finally the bitch cracks."

---

Outside the room, Bakura heard everything that was exchanged between the two vampires. "I don't like this," he said to himself.

Just then Ryou came out, closing the door behind him, and didn't appear that surprised to see Bakura. "Well, well, big brother…how long have you been standing out here?"

Bakura growled, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Ryou gave him a dark look, which surprised his older brother. "What do you care?"

Bakura hissed, "For one thing, you're wearing that stupid glove all the time!"

He ripped off the glove, revealing the burnt hand. The older albino was shocked by the burnt hand as Ryou grabbed the glove and put it back on. "Ryou…what happened to you?"

Ryou looked away. "I…burned my hand, that's all."

Bakura's eyes lowered into a glare. "You expect me to believe that?"

Ryou snapped, "Yes, you should! Now leave me alone!"

Ryou then ran down the hall, back to his room. Once there, he looked at his tattooed hand, where Dartz's image was, and nodded. Dartz grinned evilly and nodded as well.

_Still open to ideas but I don't urgently need them_


	11. Harsh words and failures

Evil runs in the family

By Tima, Yami's wife

I don't own YuGiOh.

Chapter 11: Harsh words and failures

Later that afternoon, Bakura and Anzu weren't speaking to each other. Anzu was very hurt by he said to her. Bakura wanted to wait until he cooled down before he apologized. Besides, he had other things on his mind. He was suspicious as to why Ryou acted so coldly to him. He had never acted that way in his life.

He decided to first learn what could have happened to Ryou's hand. He started to go to the kitchen to see what he could find. On the way, he ran into Anzu. Remembering what he said, he said, "Uh…hi."

Anzu didn't respond and walked away. Bakura started to reach for her when he heard sniggering. He turned to see Ryou leaning against the wall, arms crossed and smirking coldly. Bakura growled, "What are you laughing at?"

Ryou smirked more and looked his brother straight in the eye. "You've really done it now, Bakura. You really screwed up. I find this every entertaining."

Bakura growled and grabbed Ryou's shirt collar. "Watch what you say, you pathetic excuse!"

Ryou glared and gripped Bakura's arm with his tattooed hand, making his older release him. "Never…touch me!"

Bakura was surprised by Ryou's unusual strength but quickly brushed it off. He started to punch the younger albino but he calmly caught the punch and twisted his brother's arm. Relishing in being in control of his older brother for the first time in his life, Ryou went close and whispered in Bakura's ear, "Who knew you were this weak?"

Bakura growled but was unable to move. His eyes then grew wide from Ryou's current action. He was licking Bakura's neck and face. Greatly disgusted, Bakura sprouted his wings and flew the ceiling. Wiping his neck and face, he hissed, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Ryou just smiled evilly and licked his lips. "You got to taste me. So…I wanted to taste you."

Bakura grimaced. "That was different! I just changed you! You think I liked tasting you?"

Ryou just smirked. "I know you did." With that, he left.

Bakura watched after his brother and wondered, "What the hell is wrong with him?"

---

Back at his office, Dartz was working on some paperwork. Chris was playing under the desk. Siegfried was in the club, working out a few things with the DJ. Dartz sighed and looked at the picture on his desk. The picture was that of a woman. He lightly touched it as Chris came into view. Seeing this, she whispered, "I miss her."

Dartz barely nodded. "So do I," he murmured as Chris ran off.

He continued to look at the picture when Siegfried came back seeing him, he rolled his eyes. "Will you let her go already?"

Dartz growled and put the picture in a desk drawer. "Get out!"

Siegfried slightly shrugged as he started to leave. "All right. Just don't forget that you took her life to save her."

Dartz pushed him out of the office with his mind power. "I said get out!"

Siegfried closed the door and said just as he was shutting the door, "Don't kill me for saying the truth."

Dartz just growled and continued to work.

---

That evening, Anzu dressed in a casual outfit and started to go to the patio to meet Ryou. Along the way, she ran into Bakura, who appeared a little worried. "Anzu, where do you think you're going?"

Anzu glared at him and tried to walk past him. But he grabbed her arm gently and demanded, "I asked you a question. Now I would like an answer."

Anzu barely turned her head and said, "Ryou is taking me flying. There, there's your answer. Now will you let go of me?"

She tried to walk away but Bakura refused to let her go. "Anzu, listen to me."

Anzu roughly took her hand back and glared daggers at him. "No, you listen! You've been treating me and your little brother like dirt! You constantly put him down and push him around! You yell at me all the time! Now you don't even want our baby! Well, I'm through listening to you!"

Bakura snapped, "Anzu, Ryou isn't acting like himself! He looks evil!"

Anzu scoffed. "You're crazy. Your brother's not the evil one around here. That's you."

Anzu's words hit Bakura like a slap in the face. "Anzu…"

Before he could continue, Ryou appeared in front of them, his wings in view. "You ready, Anzu?"

Anzu nodded and joined Ryou. He said, "Go ahead. I'll catch up."

She nodded and headed for the door. Ryou looked at Bakura, gave him the finger, and went after Anzu. Bakura growled and quietly followed them, fearing for Anzu and their child's life.

Once outside, Ryou stood on top of the small wall and pulled Anzu up. "Shall we go?"

Anzu slightly shrugged as she looked at the doorway. Ryou saw this and raised his eyebrow. "Problem?"

She slightly shrugged. "Well…I just hope…I didn't upset Bakura too much."

Ryou rolled his eyes and slightly gripped Anzu's hand, making her look at him. "Forget about that loser. Look, let's just enjoy our flying session."

Anzu slightly smiled and nodded as her wings came into view. Ryou smiled and rose off the ground, taking Anzu with him. She smiled more and started to follow him as he went higher and higher. However, she couldn't really keep up because of her pregnancy. Finally Ryou made it out of the barrier and waited for both Anzu and Dartz to arrive.

---

In their office, Siegfried was watching Dartz, bored out of his mind. The older brother was working on some paperwork when his head suddenly shot up. Siegfried noticed this and asked, "What's up?"

Dartz grinned. "I sense Ryou…outside of the barrier."

Siegfried grinned. "Finally."

---

Bakura noticed that Anzu was getting close to the barrier and he didn't like it. Sprouting his wings, he quickly went to her side. "Anzu."

She stopped and looked at him. Because he had a spell on his eyes and ears that enabled him to see and hear into the barrier, Ryou saw Bakura arrive and growled. "Jerk," he murmured.

Bakura touched Anzu's shoulder and looked deep into her eyes. "Anzu…I am so sorry for what I said. Can you forgive me?"

Anzu and Ryou were surprised to hear this. Anzu asked, "What did you say?"

Bakura sighed and slightly looked away. "I'm sorry. I was an idiot. I don't know what possessed me to say such a thing. But I didn't mean it. Anzu…I really do want this baby…and I couldn't be more happy about it. So…I'm sorry."

Thanks to his kind words and her mood swings, Anzu started to cry. Bakura just held her close. Ryou was growing more angry and spat out, "Anzu, get over here now!"

The couple looked at the younger albino in surprise. Bakura asked, "Ryou, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Ryou didn't have time to answer for Dartz and Siegfried arrived. Because they were still behind the barrier, Bakura and Anzu remained out of sight from the brothers but the couple could still hear everything that was being said. Dartz looked around and asked Ryou, "Ryou…where are they?"

Ryou froze at the sound of Dartz's voice. "They're…right there…beyond the barrier."

Siegfried groaned in frustration and touched his forehead with his hand. Dartz growled and grabbed Ryou's arm. "You failed me again, you worthless albino!"

Ryou started to explain but Dartz started hitting him in punishment. Inside the barrier, Anzu wanted to help him but Bakura held her back. When Dartz was finished, he ripped off the left side of Ryou's clothing, revealing all his burns. "And I thought that these burns would have taught you to not disobey me."

Ryou groaned at his new injuries and said, "Well…according to what you told me…I've done a much better job than your younger brother Malik would have done!"

Bakura and Anzu were stunned when they heard this. Dartz was about to hit Ryou again when Siegfried stopped him. "Don't harm him anymore."

"Give me one good reason why not."

Siegfried just smiled. "I need him."

Ryou looked at Siegfried in confusion as Dartz smiled in evil. "Ah…I see."

Ryou was about to ask what was going on when Dartz held him close. "I'm sorry, little one. Come. Let's take you home…with us."

Ryou touched Dartz and nodded. Then the three disappeared. In the barrier, Anzu was absolutely stunned. "I can't believe it. Ryou was…is…with Malik's older brothers."

Bakura was equally stunned. "And from what they told us…Malik must still be alive."

Anzu gripped Bakura's arm. "Bakura, we must save him!"

Bakura shook his head. "He went willingly. He's beyond our reach now."

Anzu lowered her head and started to cry again. Bakura held her close and looked up at the sky, seeing his little brother's face in his mind. Bakura scowled and silently cursed Ryou's name over and over again.


	12. Dark and light information

Evil runs in the family

By Tima, Yami's wife

I don't own YuGiOh.

Chapter 12: Dark and light information

Back in the castle, Bakura and Anzu went to find Pegasus. Bakura was mad as hell and Anzu was just shocked. She shook her head and murmured, "I can't believe it…Ryou betrayed us. How could he do this to us?"

Bakura just growled, "I don't know and I don't care! All I know is that, when I see him again, I'm gonna kill him!"

Anzu stopped, making Bakura looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She said, "How can you say that? He's your brother."

Bakura hissed, "The thing was not my brother! Those demons turned him into a monster! The pathetic lame little brother I had is gone! Never coming back! Get that through your mind!"

Anzu winced at his snap. Sighing, he hugged her gently. "Sorry I snapped at you. I just…can't believe that my brother betrayed us!"

Pegasus' voice then rang out. "What did you say?"

The couple turned to see Pegasus standing there, looking very shocked. Bakura scowled and looked away. "You heard me. Ryou is on Malik's older brothers' side."

A familiar voice sounded above them, "This is not good."

The three looked up to see Yami standing on the chandelier. Bakura raised his eyebrow. "Do you ever enter like a normal person?"

Yami glared at him as he jumped down. "I would if I was a normal human being." Then, turning to Pegasus, he said, "I happened to overhear what Bakura was saying."

Pegasus slightly nodded. Anzu then asked, "Are we going to get him back?"

Bakura glared at her. "You want that bastard back? After what he tried to do to you? He was leading you right into evil arms!"

Anzu shook her head, obviously torn. "I can't believe that! He was always so sweet to me! He's my friend and your little brother!"

Bakura was about to shoot a harsh comment back at her when Yami remarked, "My friends are going to look for him."

The albino vampire grabbed the immortal by his shirt collar. "What? Are you insane? That imbecile deserves to die!"

Before anyone could stop him, Yami gripped Bakura's hand and twisted it, making the vampire fall to his knees. "I agree with you, that your brother deserves death. However, he does not deserve the torture that is awaiting him. I should know."

Bakura took his arm back and massaged it. "How the hell would you know?"

Yami turned around and lifted his shirt to reveal his back. Anzu and Bakura reacted in fear and disgust while Pegasus just looked away. Yami's back was covered with burn scars. He said as he lowered his shirt, "Siegfried loves doing experiments on anything that moves. When he found me and learned that I was immortal, he decided to see how much pain I could endure before my scars would no longer heal. I went through five days of torture before he let me go. That was twenty years ago."

Anzu covered her mouth in shock as Bakura tensed up. "What was that sound?"

Everyone listened and heard a loud howl in the distance. Yami smirked. "Ah…they've arrived."

Before they could ask, Yami ran down the hall to the open door. Anzu and Bakura followed him, wanting to know what was going on. Pegasus walked the other way, smirking. "They're going to be in for a big surprise."

---

Yami was waiting by the open door when the couple caught up to him. He looked at them and said, "You didn't have to join me."

Anzu leaned against the wall, catching her breath. Bakura glared at him. "Yes, we did. We want to know what the hell is going on with that howl."

Yami smirked and pointed outside. "They made the howl."

The couple looked and froze in terror. Two large and one medium size werewolves were standing the full moon light, each one with ripped jeans on. The three looked at Bakura and growled furiously at him. They then looked at Anzu and just stared at her, making her whimper. But the medium sized one quickly went inside. Once it was inside, it collapsed and appeared to be shrinking, whimpering and groaning in pain. Anzu backed up as Yami rolled his eyes. "I told you before to not rush in out of the moonlight before."

The werewolf groaned more in pain as it started to take a human form. Bakura's eyes grew wide when he saw who it was. Anzu just squeaked in surprise and her jaw dropped. Now fully human again, Yugi looked up and smiled at Anzu. "Hi, Anzu! Long time, no see!"

Anzu stuttered to say something but she couldn't find her voice. Seeing her reaction, Yugi stood up and slightly shrugged. "Sorry I couldn't tell you what we were. If I had known that your boyfriend was a vampire, I would have."

Bakura seemed ticked but asked through grit teeth, "Who's 'us'?"

Yami whistled and the two large werewolves came in. They too went down on their knees and groaned in pain. Working out his shoulder muscles, Yugi explained, "We're still not used to changing from human to werewolf and back, even though it's been ten years."

Bakura looked at the two humans who were there and was surprised but annoyed at the same time. Anzu was still stunned. Joey stood up and stretched. Helping Tristan up, Joey explained, "You're lucky we found this island. Without Yami's directions, we would have swam right by this place."

Tristan looked at Anzu's physique and remarked, "Hey, congrats on the baby. When are you due?"

Anzu didn't answer. Instead, she fainted and Bakura caught her. Yugi scratched the back of his head. "I think this was all too much for her."

Bakura just held Anzu up and asked, "Okay, just who the heck are you guys?"

Joey slightly shrugged. "We're Anzu's friends. We've been that way for quite a few years now."

Yugi added, "But we were bitten by a loose werewolf before we met her. Yami came along and protected us, letting us live normal lives and keeping us in hiding when the moon is full."

Bakura glared at Yami. "Why didn't you tell us this?"

Yami smirked. "Tell Anzu that her best friends are werewolves? Yeah, tell her that after everything else she's been through. However it seemed that now was the right time…with Ryou gone and everything."

He then turned to the trio as Anzu started to come to. "Listen, we need to find Ryou as soon as possible. Find his scent and get him back."

He took out a page from one of Ryou's books from his jacket and gave it to them. Joey took it and the three raced out, turning into werewolves once they were in the moonlight. When they were out of sight, Anzu asked, "Do you think they'll succeed?"

Yami didn't look at her. "I don't know. I just hope…we're not too late."

---

At that moment, Ryou was being led to the lab by Siegfried. Dartz was staying behind, watching them with an evil smirk on his face. Scared, Ryou asked, "What are you going to do to me?"

Siegfried gave him a snake smile. "Well, I've been doing some experiments for the past few years. Frankly, all the ones who…volunteered…didn't have what it takes for the experiments to work. However, you are the perfect candidate."

Ryou appeared to be even more nervous as he looked back at Dartz. The older vampire just smirked more and nodded. Ryou chuckled a little halfheartedly and went inside the lab.

Once inside, Ryou was clamped down on a table after Siegfried rubbed a burning lotion on the young albino's left side. The scientific vampire then went behind a shield and started to press buttons and pull levers. Various mechanical instruments went to Ryou's left side and started to painfully replace the burn skin. Ryou screamed in intense pain and thrashed around to try to get away. But there was nothing he could do. When the left side of his face was replaced, he froze.

Finished, Siegfried picked Ryou up and threw him in a room. The young albino just lay there, with a frozen look on his face. Siegfried opened the door and let Dartz in. The older vampire looked inside the room and grinned as Ryou sat up and looked at his transformed body, which couldn't be seen to the vampire lords from the shadows. He screamed in terror and clutched his head. When he settled down, he sat against the wall and brought his knees to his chest, leaving his regular right side in view. Dartz started to open the door but Siegfried stopped him. "I wouldn't do that. I am almost positive that his brain was damaged. He won't be the same."

Dartz ignored his brother and entered. Hearing him, Ryou lifted his head. "Dartz?"

Dartz nodded and revealed a bag of blood. "Yes, Ryou. It's me. I got something for you."

Ryou took the bag and looked at it. "I don't want this. I want something else."

With Siegfried listening, Dartz asked, "What do you want then?"

Ryou clutched the bag so hard, it burst, spraying blood all over him. "I want my brother…and his mate…to die…like this…by my hands."

Dartz took a step back as Siegfried threw a book in. "Something to keep you busy."

Ryou picked it up and ripped it in half without any emotion. The brother left and Dartz asked, "What happened to that imbecile?"

Siegfried scratched the back of his head. "I guess the left side of his brain is damaged. I don't mind saying this but…he's insane…and the only thing on his mind is getting revenge on his brother and the mate."

Hearing Ryou attack the ripped book and growl viciously, Dartz smirked evilly. "We could use that to our advantage."


	13. Dangerous rescue mission

Evil runs in the family

By Tima, Yami's wife

I don't own YuGiOh.

Chapter 13: Dangerous rescue mission

Two months passed since Kaiba disappeared and Ryou joined Dartz and Siegfried's side. Anzu's pregnancy was coming along smoothly as it could be. She was now seven months along and the child was very lively within her. Her mood swings were still very deadly but Bakura just took them. He spent a lot of time with her, which was what she needed.

She was still quite shocked from Ryou betraying them. Whenever she was alone, she would start wondering about him. She would eventually start crying because of her being worried and her unstable emotions. That drove Bakura crazy but he just grit his teeth and comforted her.

Meanwhile, their supporters were doing investigations. Yami's werewolf comrades/friends were still looking Ryou every night of the full moon. That was the only time they were able to sniff out even the smallest molecule of Ryou's scent. They searched everywhere they could think of and smell his stench. But every lead turned into a dead-end.

Every day and every night, Pegasus and Yami were investigating the disappearance of Kaiba and his family. There had been no word from them since the video broke. Pegasus would have gone to get another but Yami forbad him from doing that, saying that it was too dangerous to leave the vampire couple.

However, Pegasus had finally gotten so concerned for Kaiba's wellbeing that he stated to Yami, "We're going to go find them…now!"

Yami shook his head. "Pegasus, we cannot do that! We can't leave Bakura and Anzu alone here!"

Pegasus shook his head. "They'll be fine! But Kaiba's in danger!"

"You don't know that! You're just being paranoid! Besides, how do you know they will be fine? The enemy has Ryou on their side now!"

Pegasus shook his head. "I do not believe that Ryou will do anything to harm us."

"And what makes you believe that?"

"Ryou is not going to raid his home. This is where some of his fondest memories are."

"And where some of his worst memories are! Look, we are not leaving them alone!"

"They can handle being alone for a while!"

Yami was about to say something else when another voice spoke out. "Pegasus is right."

Pegasus and Yami turned to see Bakura leaning against the open door. The albino added, "We can handle one night alone while you guys go rescue Kaiba." Seeing Yami about to argue, Bakura snapped, "The shield around the island will protect us. I bet that, without sensing Ryou, Dartz wouldn't have been able to have an idea of where to look."

Pegasus added, "Besides, even Ryou won't be able to find the island again with the shield up."

Yami wanted to continue to argue but he knew that he was out numbered. Instead, he sighed and said, "Fine. We'll go look for Kaiba and his family. But we can't be long."

Pegasus smirked and Bakura just left. Yami opened the window and whistled a long and loud whistle. Yugi, Joey, and Tristan appeared below the window as werewolves. Yami and Pegasus jumped down to them. Yami landed on Joey while Pegasus landed on Tristan. The immortal whispered into Joey's ear and he told his comrades in their language. With a nod from their master, they took off with their elders with them.

Through another window, Anzu was watching them as Bakura approached her from behind. "How are you doing," he asked her.

She just looked at her friends swimming off and asked, "Do you think they'll be all right?"

He hugged her from behind. "I don't know."

---

At that time, Malik was enjoying the sight in front of him. Kisara and Mokuba were chained to the wall, covered with cuts, bruises, and every other injury imaginable. They were unconscious, almost dead. In Malik's hand was a sword with blood on it. As Rebecca approached him, he started to lick it. "Master, Kaiba demands to see you."

Malik rolled his eyes and dropped the sword. "Who does he think he is, ordering the one who has the power to kill him or his mate and brother? But no mind. I'll go to him. It's his turn to be tortured anyway."

With Rebecca following him, Malik made his way to a secluded prison cell. He opened the door and went in. Kaiba was hanging in the middle of the room by chains in his wings. He was bloody and very clearly in pain. Grinning in evil, Malik went forward and gripped Kaiba's wing, making him groan loudly in pain. "So…how does it feel to be at someone's else mercy?"

Kaiba panted in great pain and glared at Malik. "You demon! I'll kill you for this!"

Malik hissed and gripped Kaiba's wing tighter, making the immortal vampire cry out in pain. The evil vampire hissed, "Keep your mouth shut, imbecile! Don't forget; you DID kill me once before. I should really return the favor."

Kaiba's whole body was in great pain and he felt the blood on his body as well. Looking up, he saw Malik take out a dagger. "Shall we begin the torture?"

He didn't wait for Kaiba to answer. He just began, making Kaiba scream in pain. Malik was enjoying the screams and continued. After quite some time, the vampire lord stopped and looked at his "accomplishment." Kaiba was even more hurt than before. In fact, he felt like he was on the verge of dying. Malik laughed demonically. "This is a sight to remember! The mighty Seto Kaiba…at my disposal!"

Kaiba could just look up and glare at him. That set Malik off even more and he began to torture the younger vampire. For seemed like forever, the demon tortured the younger. Kaiba even started to beg for mercy but that did nothing. Malik kept going, getting his revenge. Finally Malik stopped and looked at Kaiba's injured body. Kaiba was a mess. He now had burns, his arms were broken, and his wings were ripped. Malik growled, "Maybe now you'll keep that sharp tongue of yours still."

In immense pain, Kaiba glared at him and whispered, "Do what you want…you can never kill me."

Malik smirked evilly and simply stated while picking up a thick piece of wood, "I can try."

---

Rebecca had been outside the whole time, calmly listening to Kaiba's cries. She was actually almost asleep because she was bored from hearing the same thing for some time now. Suddenly there was a very loud "BAM!" from inside the room, startling her awake. A minute later, Malik came out. She asked, "Master…if I may…what was that loud noise just a moment ago?"

Malik motioned back into the room. "He wouldn't shut up so I knocked him out."

Rebecca just took a peek in and grimaced at Kaiba's new wounds. "Ouch! You did really a number on him. Very nice."

Malik smirked and gave her a headlock. "To tell you the truth, I went easy on him."

Rebecca sniggered and was about to add something else when they heard the three werewolves howl. Rebecca never knew about their species so she trembled. Malik scowled. "Dogs…"

Just then, Yami lowered down from the ceiling by the rope wrapped around his waist and grabbed Rebecca out of his arms. She squirmed to get him to let her go but he knocked her out and climbed back up to the ceiling with her over his shoulder. Growling furiously, Malik sprouted his wings and flew up to him. Getting a good look at him, the vampire lord said, "Ah…long time no see. I haven't seen you since I haunted you and your court when you ruled over Egypt."

Yami growled and shouted, "Pegasus!"

Before Malik could react, a fireball hit one of his wings. Screaming in pain but still staying in the air, he looked down at the floor and saw Pegasus standing there, his hand aflame. Malik growled and lowered down to Pegasus' level. "You think a few fireballs can hurt or even scare me? If so, you are sorely mistaken."

Pegasus looked spooked and started to run. Grinning in evil, Malik took off after the silver-haired vampire. Up at the ceiling, Yami saw this, smirked, and shook his head in amusement. "So predictable…"

Pegasus saw the open door leading into the courtyard. He quickly went into the courtyard and went out of sight. Thinking he had him, Malik followed outside. That's when the three werewolves attacked him. He didn't even have time to scream. Before long, nothing was left of him. The three went inside and turned back into humans. Joey held his stomach and grimaced. "Yuck! That was nasty!"

Tristan silently agreed. Yugi wiped his mouth and stuck out his tongue in disgust. "We all agree that we're never doing that again?"

His friends nodded as Yami approached them in Rebecca in his arms. "Well, you guys did agree to the plan, even after I asked you if you really wanted to do that."

The three just shrugged in response. Pegasus rejoined them as Yami discovered Malik's symbol on Rebecca's back. His hand glowed and he placed his hand on the symbol. Her back glowed as the symbol disappeared. She woke up in a start and cowered away from them. Yami approached her tenderly and said, "It's all right. We won't hurt you. You're free now."

Rebecca started to shake her head but Yami touched her head and said, "He's gone…never to come back. I promise."

She saw in his eyes that he was being truthful and she started to cry on his chest. As he comforted her and the others watched, the door suddenly slammed shut. Joey and Tristan tried to pull it open but it was useless. Then a familiar voice sounded on the other side, "Don't bother. No one can open the door ever again."

Pegasus reacted. "Ryou! Open this door!"

Ryou said, "No…and don't try the windows…unless you want to eaten by Dartz's wild vampires." Then there was silence because he left.

Yami handed Rebecca to Yugi. "You get her back to the main land. We need to get back to Bakura and Anzu."

Pegasus ran off with Joey and Tristan following. "I know a way out. Come on!"

Yami followed them, saying, "We need to get back right away. I have a very bad feeling about this…"


	14. Evil unleashes itself

Evil runs in the family

By Tima, Yami's wife

I don't own YuGiOh.

Chapter 14: Evil unleashes itself

At that moment, Bakura and Anzu were waiting for their caretakers to return. Anzu was sitting by the window, holding her stomach and looking worried. Bakura was pacing the room, being very impatient. "What is taking them so long?"

Anzu sighed. "I don't like this. Something's wrong."

Bakura scoffed. "I doubt it."

"Why? They're taking longer than they should."

"That doesn't mean something's wrong."

Anzu was about to say something but moaned instead. Bakura went to her and gave her a slight look of concern. She shook her head. "It's all right. The baby's been acting up lately."

He ran his hand through his hair. "I see. I hope the baby doesn't come soon."

Anzu just nodded. "Yeah. It's too soon."

Bakura didn't mean his statement that way. But before he could say anything else, something flew by the window. Anzu noticed it as well. "What was that?

Bakura quickly got up. "I don't know but I'm going to find out right now."

He started to leave but Anzu grabbed his wrist before he could go. "Wait. It could be dangerous."

Bakura took his wrist back. "This is why I need to go see what is going on."

He started to leave the room when he heard his mate say, "Don't get hurt."

He looked at her and slightly smirked. "Come on. It's me you're talking to."

He quickly left and made his way outside. On the way out, he grabbed his sword, getting ready for anything. At first, he didn't see anything. However, he knew better than to let his guard down. He revealed his wings and went flying around to look for anything unusual. Like before, he didn't see anything. Just then, someone or something rushed past him. Growling, Bakura followed.

From the shape in the shadows, it appeared to be a female vampire wearing a very tight suit. Bakura stayed behind her, determined to pin her down and question her. He chased her all around the grounds. There were times that he almost caught her but she always sped up at the last minute. It wasn't until they reached the shore that something happened.

Two male vampires appeared behind him and pinned him down. They took his sword away and made him lay on his back. To make sure that he wouldn't get away, they stood on his arms and wings, making him groan loudly in pain. The female vampire chuckled evilly and leaned in close to Bakura's face. "Hm…so handsome…but not as cute as our master."

Bakura growled, "Sorry to disappoint you."

The male vampires appeared to be waiting for something, with them looking around. Bakura noticed that and glared at them. One of the males started to grind his foot into the albino's wing. The female vampire hissed to her colleagues, "Shall we have some…fun with this one?"

The males just continued to grind their feet into Bakura's wings and arms, enjoying his looks and groans of pain. Their fun was only short-lived. As Bakura was trying to get away, the sky suddenly appeared to be distorted for a few seconds. Then, just as quickly, the sky went normal again. The female vampire noticed this as well and nodded to her colleagues. "It has begun."

The males nodded and took off into the sky with the female. Bakura got up and groaned in the pain that was in his wings. However, he had a bad feeling come over him and he knew from his experiences to trust such feelings. He headed back to the castle to protect Anzu. However, halfway back, he discovered obstacles. There was a herd of wild vampires with one thing on their mind: kill anything that moved. Now without a sword, Bakura fought them with his bare hands. That was not easy. While he was busy with the wild vampires, Anzu was in danger inside the castle.

---

Anzu sensed that something wasn't right. She went from the room she was in to try to find something she could use to defend herself. Her child kicked and she touched her stomach to try to calm her baby. "It's all right. Everything will be okay."

Just then, the power went out. She jumped and started to whimper in fright. She looked around, not knowing what to do. That's when she heard…HIS voice. "Frightened, are we?"

Anzu froze and looked at the doorway. Sure enough, Ryou was standing there. However, only the right side of his body was visible. Anzu was still stunned to see him as he continued to speak. "Nice to see you again. I hate to admit it but…I almost missed you."

Anzu started to back up. Ryou saw that with his right eye and scoffed. "No need to back away. I won't hurt you…that much. My followers will do that for me."

Just then, two wild vampires grabbed her from behind and pushed her down to her knees. They kept a tight grip on her arms to keep her from running away. Ryou then turned to her and started to go to her, remaining in the shadows. As he got closer, Anzu noticed that there was something different about him. The left side of his entire body appeared…different. How different, she couldn't really tell.

He finally got in front of her, still hidden in the shadows. He reached out with his gloved left hand and touched her neck. He whispered with insanity, "Ooh…I could snap this neck like a twig. It's just what you deserve for stealing my brother."

Anzu closed her eyes in fear. However, he didn't do anything to her. Instead, he said, "However, there's no need to kill you…yet. The nightmare…is just beginning."

With that, he removed his glove to reveal something that Anzu didn't expect. His left hand didn't look normal anymore. Instead, it looked like…a werewolf's hand. One of the claws caressed her face as she whimpered, "Why, Ryou?"

Ryou slightly smirked as he revealed the Seal of Orichalcos on his right hand. "Ordered by my master. But even if he didn't order me to, I still would have done this. Besides…it's the least I can do for him…after he…changed me."

He then leaned forward into the light. When she saw his face, Anzu froze in terror and almost screamed. His face was almost split down the middle from the difference. The right side of his face was normal. However, his left side was not. Instead of looking like a vampire's face, it was half of a werewolf's face. It was almost as if someone had removed the complete left side of his face and replaced it with the left side of a werewolf.

He then came closer, chuckling in his insanity, to reveal his new outfit. The right side was a typical vampire's black suit that was not too loose but not too tight. The left side, on the other hand, was skin-tight and red leather. Anzu couldn't take her eyes off of the left side of his face and he saw that. He smirked. "Like what you see?"

Not waiting for a response, he motioned with his regular hand to the wild vampires holding her. They dragged her away as she yelled, "Why are you doing this? I'm your family! Bakura's your older brother!"

Ryou scoffed and watched her being taken away. He started to fiddle with a dog tag necklace on his neck. "You're not family…you just dropped in and made yourself at home. And Bakura…is no longer my brother."

Just then, Bakura dashed in, looking tired and beat up. He had just gotten away from the pack of wild vampires and was looking for Anzu. Instead, he found the transformed, possessed Ryou. Bakura stopped in his surprise. "What…the hell…?"

Ryou glared at his brother. "What? Don't like what you see? Too bad. Your weak brother…doesn't exist anymore. Instead…we, the new generation of the chimera…has taken his place."

Ryou then turned to leave. Bakura went to his chimera brother and grabbed his werewolf arm to try to stop him. Ryou, however, turned around and punched his older brother right in the gut. When the elder bent over, the younger kicked him away. Bakura landed and tried to recover as he asked, "Ryou, what the hell is wrong with you? What have you done to yourself?"

With that, Ryou exploded with anger. "Since when do you care? You never cared about me! Not now, not ever! Even when you were a human, you used to make fun of me and push me to be good for your reputation! The only time you pretended to care for me was when you were dating someone! Even now, you have not been here for me! All you wanted to do was be with Anzu! It's always Anzu this or Anzu that! 'No Ryou, I can't spend time with you right now! I have to go and screw my Anzu right now!' Now you're going to be a father and you don't even want it anymore! Anzu is better off where she's going right now! Dartz will take better care of her then you ever could!"

Bakura started to go to him again but Ryou was ready. He pulled out a dagger and stabbed his brother in the shoulder. The older albino was knocked out from the pain while the younger calmly walked off, saying, "Who would have thought…that the great Bakura…would be stopped…by his weak, little brother?"

_Don't worry, it's not over yet! There are still a few more chapters to go!_


	15. Pain and life

Evil runs in the family

By Tima, Yami's wife

I don't own YuGiOh.

Chapter 15: Pain and life

When Pegasus and Yami returned with their werewolves, they felt uneasy about the silence. The werewolves tensed up in case they were attacked. They started to go to the castle but Yami stopped them. "Stay out here. Believe me, you'll be of more use out here then in there."

Joey growled but Yami smacked his snout. Holding his snout, Joey joined Tristan. Pegasus noted, "Do you always punish them like that?"

"Only to Joey and Tristan when they misbehave. Yugi never needs it; he always behaves."

Rolling his eyes at Joey's growls, Yami headed to the castle with Pegasus right behind him. Inside, they couldn't find Anzu or Bakura. Pegasus stuck his head in his office and their room. Yami looked around and shuddered. "Something is not right."

Just then, Rebecca suddenly appeared and clutched Yami's waist. He looked down at her as Yugi raced up to them. "Rebecca, no! Sorry, Yami; she practically screamed at me to bring her to you."

Yami glared at Yugi and pointed to the open door. Scratching the back of his head, Yugi left. Pegasus chuckled as Rebecca's actions. "Well…you are the one who saved her."

Yami tried to pry Rebecca off him but she stubbornly held onto him. That's when they heard a painful groan not too far from where they were. Preparing themselves for what was ahead of them, they went forward with Rebecca hiding behind Yami. To their surprise, they found Bakura on the ground, trying to get the dagger out of his shoulder. Yami shook his head. "Had a little trouble with a few guests?"

Bakura glared at him as he continued to struggle with the dagger. Pegasus went forward and reached out to help the albino. But Bakura moved away, wincing at his pain. Pegasus said, "Bakura, you can't get that dagger out yourself. You need help."

When he heard the word "help," Bakura growled furiously. "If you wanted to help, you should have been here earlier! My insane brother was here! He's changed and he took Anzu! That jerk took my mate!"

Pegasus tried again to get the dagger out of Bakura but the albino kept moving away and cursing his brother's name. Finally, Yami kicked Bakura's head and forced the dagger out. Bakura glared at the immortal, who simply said, "If you want your mate back, you're going to have to be calm."

Bakura growled and stood up, massaging his wounded shoulder. "I am calm. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go save my mate."

He started to leave but Pegasus gripped his injured shoulder hardly, bringing the albino to his knees. "Before you go, you need to know who you're going up against."

---

At Dartz's hideout, Ryou was enjoying chaining Anzu to the wall. Siegfried was watching from the back, looking a little nervous to be around the insane chimera. When he was done, Ryou got close to Anzu's face and hissed, "How does this feel…to be at my disposal?"

Anzu looked away in her fear. Siegfried stepped forward and said, "Come, Success. You're done here."

Ryou glared at Siegfried. "How many times have I told you to call me by my name? I hate that codename!"

Siegfried went forward and pulled Ryou away from the chained Anzu. "Come now. Dartz wants to be alone with our captive."

Ryou slightly nodded and started to let Siegfried lead him away. Anzu started to breathe a sigh of relief. Suddenly Ryou pushed Siegfried away and raced back to Anzu, his werewolf hand raised and his eyes hungry for blood. Unable to move, Anzu screamed in fear and braced for impact. However, Ryou never got to her; Dartz appeared next to Anzu and stopped Ryou's hand just an inch from her throat. Anzu didn't breathe in fear as Dartz said calmly, "Ryou…leave before you do something to make me upset."

Ryou growled and tried to attack Dartz. However, Siegfried grabbed the albino chimera and dragged the yelling, insane boy away. Anzu watched them as Dartz said, "Please forgive my pet. He hasn't been the same since the experiment."

Anzu was about to ask something when Dartz got in front of her and caressed her face. She swallowed hard and decided to keep quiet.

---

Pegasus led the way into his study. Yami was right behind him, holding the hand of a scared and confused Rebecca. Bakura made up the end, massaging his bandaged shoulder. The silver-haired immortal vampire started to look over his bookcase for something. "Please, take a seat all of you."

Yami immediately sat down on the chair in front of the desk. Rebecca tried to sit on his lap but he gently pushed her off. "I don't think so, kid."

Rebecca's eyes pleaded with him. Rolling his eyes but smiling, Yami nodded and let Rebecca sit on his lap. He held her close as he felt it was what she needed. Bakura remained standing with his arms crossed. "What is this all about, Pegasus? We're wasting valuable time here!"

After pulling out a red leather-bound book, Pegasus sat down behind the desk and opened the book. "Before you go off and get Anzu, you need to know who you're up against."

Bakura growled. "I know who I'm going up against! Two vampires and my insane, chimera brother!"

Before Pegasus could answer, Yami spoke up. "These two vampires are unlike other vampires you've encountered."

Pegasus nodded and started to look over the book. "Bakura, I know you've never met Dartz so you need to know all you can learn about him. He was one of the first and oldest of our kind. He used to rule a powerful empire with a queen and young daughter named Chris; however, the empire didn't last long. Not too long after the establishment, Dracula arrived…and everything went downhill from there.

"Dartz's wife became Dracula's mistress. They had an affair for some time but Dracula had other plans on his mind. He used her to get information on Dartz's castle and army. Because she was weak and infatuated with the evil creature, the woman gave him all the information he desired."

Bakura interrupted, "Why would she do that? Wasn't she suspicious?"

Pegasus shook his head. "Dracula gave her no reason to be suspicious. There were rumors about vampires around that time but he didn't seem like one to her. It was because he was able to move around the daylight. She did eventually find out the truth about him…but it was too late.

"That night, Dracula attacked. His followers took care of Dartz's followers. While they were doing that, Dracula found Dartz and his wife. The king of all vampires made Dartz a deal; he could turn Dartz into a vampire and spare his wife and daughter…or Dracula would kill both in front of Dartz."

Yami stroked Rebecca's hair. "Three guesses which one Dartz chose."

Pegasus nodded. "Dartz became a vampire to save his family. However, when he came to, Dracula made him kill his wife to prove his loyalty. Dartz was very hesitant but agreed when his daughter was threatened. Her death was quick and painless…but it changed Dartz. His heart became like stone so that he wouldn't go through that pain again. He also changed his daughter into a vampire so that she wouldn't age and meet someone who would cause her that kind of pain."

Slightly interested but more interested in getting Anzu back, Bakura said, "Is there an end to this story?"

Pegasus glared at Bakura. "Almost done, Mr. Impatient. Dartz served Dracula until Dracula was killed. That's when Dartz started off on his own."

"And met Siegfried and Malik," Yami added, covering Rebecca's ears when he said her former master's name.

Bakura raised his eyebrow at that statement. "'Met'? I was told they were brothers."

Yami shook his head. "They just say they're brothers. Let's say they're as related as you and I are related."

Bakura scoffed as Pegasus explained while turning a few pages, "Malik was the first one Dartz met, about twenty years ago. How they met is interesting. The youngest was a demon that haunted Dartz's daughter for about a year. When Dartz confronted the demon, the supernatural being said he wanted a new life and suspected that Dartz could give it to him. Dartz was able to give him a vampire body but he didn't expect Malik's arrogance."

Yami had a question of his own. "How did he meet Siegfried? I never heard that story."

Pegasus turned a few more pages, trying to find the answer. "Let's see…ah ha! Siegfried was once a business man who worked for a mob boss. Apparently, Dartz knew the mob boss and turned Siegfried when the mob boss complained about Siegfried's service."

Having enough, Bakura grabbed the book from Pegasus. "What the hell kind of book is this?"

Pegasus smirked. "I used to work Dartz. However, I stumbled upon something I shouldn't have and I left…but I took his diary when I left. I figured, just in case."

Bakura rolled his eyes as Yami asked, "What did you learn?"

Pegasus shook his head. "Nothing. Dartz was looking into a legend and it was regarded as his biggest and most secret operation. However, it's just a legend. It doesn't exist."

Yami and Bakura looked at Pegasus and then at each other, in confusion over what Pegasus was talking.

---

Dartz had taken Anzu off the wall but kept her hands chained. "It's so nice to have you here. It's been so long since we've had company."

Anzu tried to loosen her chains. "I'm not here by choice."

Dartz chuckled and stroked Anzu's hair, making her cringe in fear. He chuckled at her reaction. "Come now. Don't be like that. Let's enjoy this time."

Anzu stared him down as he continued. "Tell me, when's your due date?"

"That's something I'm not going to tell you. Not now, not ever."

"And why not?"

"You think I'm going to tell you so that you can come and take my baby away? I don't think so."

"I'm not going to do anything. Ryou, on the other hand…"

That's when Ryou suddenly appeared and pulled Anzu roughly on her back. Dartz didn't even react until chimera Ryou tried to slash Anzu's throat. Dartz's mind power stopped Ryou's hand when a claw touched her throat. He then hit Ryou, making his pet fall back. "Get out of here before I tear you in half."

Ryou growled furiously and scurried off. Dartz then said, "Sorry for that interruption. Where were we?"

To his surprise, Anzu was clutching her stomach, groaning in pain. Raising his eyebrow, he asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Through groans, Anzu said, "I need…a doctor…now…"

---

Bakura was on his way out the door when Pegasus stopped him. "I know you're going to go after her but you need help."

Bakura pushed him away. "No. I have to do this myself."

Holding Rebecca's hand, Yami said, "Don't be stupid."

Bakura was about to say something back when he stiffened. He heard Anzu's cry of pain in his mind. Before his comrades could ask him anything, the albino raced out at top speed.

---

Anzu was on Siegfried's operating table, crying out in pain. Dartz was leaning the wall, looking calm. Siegfried, on the other hand, was freaking out. "Dartz, what the hell am I supposed to do? I've never assisted in a birth before!"

Still in pain, Anzu said, "No! It's too soon! It's too early!"

Having enough of her screams, Dartz took a liquid-filled needle and gave it in her arm. Anzu was knocked out as Siegfried said, "You know, you gave her more than she needed."

Dartz stated, "Shut up and get to work."

Grimacing, Siegfried went to work with a towel and pair of scissors. He did what he thought was right but blood was everywhere. After some time, Siegfried wiped his forehead. "Well…we got a girl here."

Dartz asked, "Then why is she so quiet?"

Siegfried got another towel and wrapped the baby up. "She's alive, if that's what you're asking. Except there's something we didn't expect. She's a half-breed. I assume she was conceived when Anzu was a human."

Dartz's fist clenched but then he relaxed and took the baby girl. "No matter. She'll still be of use in destroying her family."


	16. Trails of pain and love

Evil runs in the family

By Tima, Yami's wife

I don't own YuGiOh.

Chapter 16: Trails of pain and love

After a while, Anzu woke up. Her head hurt tremendously but she couldn't clutch it for her hands were handcuffed behind her back and was connected to the wall. Looking down, she saw that her pregnant belly was gone and she started to freak. "What happened? Where's my baby?"

"Getting what she needs," a familiar voice rang out. She looked to her right to see Dartz standing there with his arms crossed. She hissed, "What did you do to my baby?"

Dartz shook his head. "We did nothing bad to her. If anything, we're helping her. Being a preemie, she needs all the help we can give her to make sure she survives."

Anzu struggled to get free, which made Dartz scoff. "Don't bother. You won't be able to break free. Besides…you should still be feeling the effects of that shot I gave you."

Anzu then felt faint and rested from struggling. She asked, "I have a girl? Wow…I wonder how Bakura will react when he learns."

Dartz chuckled. "If she survives, that is."

Anzu got really scared when she heard that. But Dartz walked away before she could ask him anything

---

After flying for some time, Bakura finally made it to the night club where Siegfried and Dartz were hiding out. He found it by following Anzu's scent in the air, which was still fresh. Thankfully, no one appeared to be around, which was fine with him. He kicked the door and yelled, "Where are you, you insane hybrid?"

No one answered, which made Bakura growl. However, when he stepped inside, his step triggered a trap door to operate. The albino vampire fell through it and fell what seemed to be an eternity. He tried to open his wings but the walls were too close to him. Finally he landed roughly, hearing a crack from his ankle. He groaned loudly in pain but still got up and limped down the hall.

As he continued limping, he kept sensing that someone was following him. However, when he looked over his shoulder, he saw no one there. After limping for about twenty minutes, he came to two openings. There, he had to decide which way to go. However, there was a problem. Anzu's scent was emanating from both openings.

Bakura took only a second to decide and dashed into the one on the right. He didn't have to go far. He reached an end and found two vials of blood. Suspicious, he picked them up and sniffed them one at a time. The first one reeked of Anzu, which made Bakura growl in fury. The other vial, however, was different than any other blood. It had a little of his scent in it but his scent was mixed with the scent of a human.

Thinking it would give him strength, he downed Anzu's blood, dropped the other vial, and went back to the place where the two openings were. Once there, he went down the opening on the left. He half-ran, half-limped his way down the tunnel. His ankle was getting better but it wasn't healing as fast as he had hoped. After quite some time, he reached a door. Catching his breath for a minute, he reached out and opened the door.

To his surprise, he found himself staring into what appeared to an abandoned warehouse. However, he could still smell Anzu's scent so he trekked forward. Suddenly, the door slammed closed behind him and a swarm of at least fifteen wild vampires attacked the albino.

Bakura was surprised at their attack but not too surprised to freeze up. He attacked back with his dagger and kicks. He managed to ward off a number of them and it seemed like he would emerge the victor. However, a tall female wild vampire attacked him from behind. Because his wings never fully recovered from being almost removed by Malik, one was easy to do away with.

Bakura screamed at the intense wave of pain that hit his body. He collapsed and clutched his shoulder, struggling to keep his tears of pain in. The lead wild vampire, a tall male with scars on his face, stepped forward and laughed mockingly. "This is a pathetic excuse for a rescue party. Coming all alone…not expecting an attack…and now…you only have one wing left." Nodding to his followers, he simply said, "Enjoy."

The wild vampires, however, didn't get a chance to "enjoy." They were quickly and messily destroyed. The leader was stunned at this but was destroyed just as quickly. Bakura, still in immense pain, looked around and got a surprise that made him mad. Yami was standing in front of him. In their werewolves form, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan were trying to clean themselves since they were drenched. Bakura winced, "What are you guys doing here?"

Yami hissed, "Is that any way to thank those who saved your life?"

Bakura growled, "I didn't need help…and I still don't."

Rolling his eyes, Yami motioned to Yugi. The little werewolf went forward and barely touched the wound on Bakura's back. The vampire cried out in pain and collapsed. Yami remarked, "Still think you don't need any help?"

Bakura growled but was knocked out from the pain. groaning in frustration, Yami bent down and started to work on giving Bakura the repair he needed.

---

Dartz kicked the lab door open and stormed in. Siegfried calmly looked up from his work and remarked without turning around, "Ever heard of knocking?"

Dartz slammed his hand on the table. "It's your fault that I just lost my prized vampires! You should have been on the alert!"

Siegfried put some liquid into a shot while calmly saying, "My duty was to watch the baby. I did that. If anything, your dog is in charge of watching out for predators."

"Yes, but you are also in charge of watching over Ryou! He's your success!""

Siegfried hit Dartz across the face. The elder touched his face as the younger went to a baby incubator that was in the corner. Anzu's baby girl was there, hooked up to a breathing tube and a feeding tube. Siegfried injected the liquid into the baby's food. Raising his eyebrow, Dartz asked, "What are you doing?"

"Hybrids need more care. Now…is there anything else I can do?"

Dartz went to Siegfried and hit him across the face. "That's for hitting me. Also…you'll need this when the enemy finds you." He said that while giving his younger brother a vial of bubbling purple liquid.


	17. Mind over evil

Evil runs in the family

By Tima, Yami's wife

I don't own YuGiOh.

Chapter 17: Mind over evil

Bakura groaned in pain as he struggled to wake up. At first, he could find neither the strength nor the will to open his eyes for the first few minutes. He almost considered staying in the darkness for eternity because the pain was so great. However, he heard a familiar voice calling his name. Twitching a little, he murmured, "Anzu…" and forced himself to open his eyes.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that Yami was sitting in a meditative position with werewolf Yugi standing behind him and werewolves Joey and Tristan standing guard at the door. Yugi gave the albino a small glare, which made Bakura growl at him. Hearing him, Yami said without opening his eyes, "Stubborn as ever, I suppose."

Bakura just scoffed and tried to get up. His back was still in a lot of pain so all he could manage was to get into a sitting position. To his surprise, his back felt different; it was lighter and tighter than before. Sensing his confusion, Yami stated, "Get used to it. You're going to have only one-wing for the rest of your life."

Wanting to make sure that what Yami was saying was the truth, Bakura tried to flex his wings out. Only his left wing responded. The albino touched the right side of his back and felt bandaging on it. He flinched at the pain as Yami opened his eyes and stood up. "I gave you what little help I can give you. Now we shall be on our way."

He started to leave when the albino spoke up. "Where do you think you're going?"

The immortal stopped but didn't turn around. "I'm leaving. You said you didn't need any help…so I'm going to get out of your way."

Bakura struggled to get up as he stated, "You need…to stay. I can't…do this alone."

Yami smirked, as he expected the albino to give in and ask for help, but he didn't turn around and reveal his smirk. "Why should I help you?"

Bakura stood up in pain as he almost shouted, "If you don't help me, Anzu and our child are going to die! If that happens…I don't care if you are immortal. I will chase you to the ends of the earth…and rip you to pieces."

Still smirking, Yami turned and calmly said, "Now, now. There's no need to get violent about this. I was planning to help you all along. I figured you had no idea how to kill an immortal."

Bakura stopped for a second. "There's an actual way to kill an immortal?"

Yami nodded. "The traditional way is for an immortal to kill another immortal. However…there's a more…fun way to kill them."

Before Bakura could ask, they noticed that the walls of the warehouse were starting to look distorted. Yami ordered his werewolves out of the building with a move of his arm. The three obeyed, thinking their master would be right behind them. However, Bakura and Yami weren't that lucky. The entire building disappeared and they fell through where the floor used to be.

---

In his lab, Siegfried was looking at the baby when Ryou came up behind him, eating a rotten piece of meat. Looking at the child, the chimera scowled. "Why are you keeping it alive? It's a hybrid; they're a disgrace to their kind."

Siegfried looked at Ryou. "What does that make you, then?"

Ryou scowled more and started to leave. Before he was out of sight, Siegfried said, "I wouldn't say such mean things about the child. You never know…you may start to like her."

Ryou threw his food at the elder, who simply knocked it away. The chimera albino then coldly stated, "I will never like it. As long as it is alive…and the blood of my brother and that woman runs in its veins…I will hate it."

With that, Ryou left. Siegfried chuckled and shook his head in amusement. "If only you knew the truth about your 'brother'…" he murmured. He then turned his attention to the baby and his manner turned worrisome. "Now…what to do with you? After all…we can't have you getting sick like this…can we?"

---

After some time of falling, Yami and Bakura finally saw the ground. Yami was able to land on his feet but Bakura wasn't able to since he wasn't used to having only one wing. Need less to say, he landed very roughly. Yami calmly brushed himself off and stated, "I thought most animals could land on their feet."

Bakura growled as he stood up, clutching his right side. "Just…shut up, you…"

Yami rolled his eyes and was about to say something when the lights suddenly turned on to reveal Siegfried's lab. The two comrades tensed up and looked around. The place looked abandoned. However, Siegfried appeared in the corner, in front of the baby's incubator. To their surprise, he had the look of depression on his face. Bakura barked, "Who are you?"

Siegfried sighed. "Oh, just…someone who is depressed."

Bakura growled and was about to charge when Yami stopped him with raising his arm in front of the albino. "Hang on, Bakura. Don't you smell that scent? That smell of…death…"

Bakura raised his eyebrow in confusion of what Yami was talking about but he did detect the scent. Siegfried sighed again. "Please…do not bother me. I am deeply sorrowed."

Yami rolled his eyes. "Drop the act. I've been your subject before and I learned that you've never had any remorse for anything."

Siegfried looked at Yami, as if to figure out if he recognized him. The scientific vampire then put two and two together. "Ah, yes! I remember you! You were the only immortal who didn't take his life to escape my experiments."

Yami gripped his fist and tried to hold back a growl. Bakura stepped forward. "Where's Anzu?"

Siegfried slightly shrugged, his manner turned prideful. "How would I know? I'm not in charge of watching that girl. However, I am in charge of watching the hybrid…or rather…I WAS in charge."

Seeing their confused looks, he moved out of the way to reveal a sad sight. Yami gasped and Bakura couldn't breathe for a minute. The hybrid baby lay in the incubator. The baby was dead. Bakura took a few steps forward and said, "Is…that…?"

Siegfried looked at the little corpse. "It was. Hybrid babies usually don't survive for very long…especially when they are born two months early, like she was." He sighed but then shrugged. "Oh well. Half-breeds are the lowest of the low so I say good riddance."

Yami growled and took a step forward but froze. Something didn't seem right at the moment. Bakura was starting to glow with red, pulsing energy. His head was down, he was growling lowly, and his fists were so tight, they were shaking. As Yami and Siegfried watched him in confusion, a wave of energy came from the albino, cracking the walls and knocking the two vampires off their feet. Knowing that it was dangerous, Yami hid behind a metal door. Siegfried was freaking out. "What the…?"

Bakura hissed in his anger. "I had…a daughter…and you…TOUCHED HER?" he shouted, sending another wave of energy. This time put more cracks in the wall and injured Siegfried.

The scientific vampire quickly reached for the vial of purple liquid but the vial shattered before the liquid could be drunk. Bakura took a few steps forward, head still down, and waves of energy continued to damage the walls and Siegfried. "You filthy thing…you touched my mate…touched my daughter…did experiments on my friends…you let my daughter die and then…you call my daughter the lowest?" He slowly lifted his head to reveal that his eyes were red and that he was crying. "That…is…UNFORGIVABLE!"

With that last word, all his power was unleashed. Yami was safe behind the metal door but Siegfried wasn't so lucky. The destruction lasted for a few minutes and suddenly stopped. Catching his breath, Bakura collapsed to his knees and let tears fall down a numb face. Yami stood up and looked at the damage. Most of the lab was destroyed. The only wall remaining was the wall with the exit, even though it looked like it could collapse at any second. Everything that was organic, including Siegfried, was reduced to almost nothing. Yami shook his head in disbelief. "You never told me you were psychokinetic."

Bakura didn't answer and continued to cry silent tears. Yami came out and touched his shoulder. Bakura jerked away and went to the incubator, which was somehow spared. The albino sighed. "Even though I shielded her from my wrath…it doesn't change the fact…that she's dead."

Yami said calmly, "If you want…I can give her proper burial."

Bakura shook his head. "Not right now. I have to get Anzu first. Even if I couldn't save my daughter…I can at least save my mate."

The albino roughly wiped his tears away and started toward the door. Yami then asked, "What will you tell Anzu?"

Bakura shot the immortal a glare and his mind powers destroyed the wall with the exit, leaving the hallway exposed. Yami then said, "Never mind. Forget I said that."

Bakura looked at the hall and murmured, "I don't know what I'll tell her," as he walked down the hall with Yami close behind him.


	18. Brother versus brother

Evil runs in the family

By Tima, Yami's wife

I don't own YuGiOh.

Chapter 18: Brother versus brother

Dartz was sitting in his office when Ryou came in, clutching his head. The eldest vampire saw this and went to the chimera. "Head bothering you again?"

Ryou nodded and growled in pain. "I don't understand…why it hurts so much…"

Dartz held his pet close. "It'll be all right. The pain will pass."

Ryou sneered. "Yeah…it'll pass…when I kill my brother and his mate!"

Dartz had heard this many times before and never believed that he could kill them. Instead of saying anything, the oldest vampire just nodded and gently pushed Ryou away. "Go then. Seek your revenge."

Ryou nodded and was about to go when he noticed a small framed painting on Dartz's desk. He went to the desk and took a close look at the painting with curiosity. It showed Dartz, Chris, and a woman Ryou had never seen before. She had long caramel color hair and deep brown eyes. Dartz followed his gaze and quickly pushed the picture down on the desk. "That is none of your business."

Ryou scowled and left the office. "Whatever…" he mumbled.

That's when Dartz sensed that something was wrong. Siegfried's aura was suddenly snuffed out. Dartz stood up and made his way out of the office. Unaware of Siegfried's death, Ryou saw his master come out of the office and asked, "What's going on?"

Dartz simply motioned for Ryou to follow him. Ryou silently obeyed.

---

Yami trailed behind a dazed Bakura. He seemed to know where he was going but he seemed very distracted, which made sense considering what he learned a few minutes ago. He wanted to comfort the albino but he thought it would be best to leave him alone for a while.

Bakura then took a sharp turn into a room. Yami looked in and saw that Anzu was there. Thinking it was best, he let Bakura go in alone.

Anzu looked and saw Bakura. "Oh, thank god you've come."

Bakura slightly shrugged. "Where else would I go…since you were kidnapped?"

Anzu noted that his voice had a drop of sadness in it. She started to ask when she noticed that his eyes were glowing red. Suddenly her handcuffs broke and she was free. He came over to her and massaged her wrists to make them feel better. Not wanting to tell her about their child's death at that moment, he calmly said, "I see you gave birth."

Anzu nodded. "I don't know how. I was knocked out…but Dartz says that we have a baby girl. She's early…and she's half-human…but we'll still love her, right?"

Bakura barely nodded as he helped her up. She tried to look him in the eyes but he turned away with the look of sadness in his eyes. She had enough and wanted to know what happened. "Bakura, what's wrong?"

Bakura sighed. "Well…"

"Your daughter is dead," sounded a familiar evil voice. The couple turned to see Dartz standing there. Ryou was standing next to him, eyes hungry of blood. He would have charged but Dartz kept his hand on the chimera's shoulder. Bakura growled as Anzu found that she couldn't breathe from the shock. "What…did you say?"

Dartz smirked. "Your daughter didn't survive. Her lungs weren't developed enough…but who cares? It was just a half-breed."

Anzu shook her head. "No…you're lying!"

Bakura looked at her and shook his head, indicating that what Dartz was saying true. Anzu was shocked and griped her head in shock. "No…no! That can't be!"

Unable to take the news, she fainted and Bakura caught her. He then glared at Dartz, who took his hand off Ryou and simply said, "Get him."

Yami quickly grabbed Anzu and jumped up to the ceiling. Ryou didn't care about her; he was after his brother's blood. He attacked with nothing but his claws and his fury. Bakura tried to push him back with his sword but that was easier said than done. Ryou's speed has increased dramatically since their last fight.

For a long time, their fight was one-sided. Ryou kept attacking Bakura faster than the older albino could react. The elder ended up getting scratches on his face and the rest of his body while the chimera remained unharmed. That's when Dartz quietly clicked his tongue, just loud enough for Ryou's werewolf ear to her.

Hearing that click, Ryou stumbled and Bakura used that stumble to attack back. He was able to get Ryou back as the younger chimera seemed to be tired and unable to fight back as before. When Ryou raised his hands to attack, Bakura, with the last ounce of strength he had, cut his younger brother across the chest. The chimera fell, dead. Bakura then faced Dartz, tired but still out for revenge. Dartz smirked. "So tell me…do you think you can take me on?"

Bakura growled, trying to catch his breath. He didn't think he could survive another fight but he still needed to revenge his daughter. He tried to attack Dartz to give him damage. But he was tired and dizzy from blood-loss. Dartz kept moving from side-to-side, avoiding Bakura's sword.

After a few minutes of fighting, Dartz got close to Bakura and punched him to the ground. Once his enemy was on the ground, he pulled him up and started to punch him repeatedly. Bakura was too weak to fight back. Dartz then threw him to the wall and laughed evilly. "And I thought your reputation for being one of the strongest vampire warriors around was true. I guess not."

Extending his claws to the length of daggers, he was about to stab the albino but Yami, still holding Anzu, jumped down and stabbed Dartz. The vampire leader fell, finally dead.

Bakura slowly stood up, using the wall to help him up. Yami went to help him but the albino shook his head sharply, indicating that he didn't need up. Even if he had a little strength left, he looked like he could drop dead right there. He was missing one wing, covered with fresh scratches, and seemed to have a couple of broken ribs. Painfully coming forward, he took Anzu and held her close. "She's all I have left now."

Yami opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. He took a step back. "Will you be stopping by Pegasus' place…or shall I tell him where you two will be?"

Bakura shook his head. "We're staying with Pegasus. It is better that way. He can offer us protection."

Yami nodded. "Very well. This is good-bye then."

Bakura looked at his immortal comrade. "You will not be joining us?"

Yami shook his head. "No. That is not my place. My place is with my werewolf friends. I need to protect them…from the outside world. We might contact you…but I doubt it." He then whistled and the two could hear the howls of the werewolves outside. Yami then turned to the albino. "Farewell, my friend. Again…I am sorry." With that, he ran out of sight.

Bakura sighed and held Anzu close. "Come…let's go back."

---

Hours later, Pegasus was waiting in his study. "Where are they? I hope they're all right."

That's when he heard Bakura come in. Pegasus went out to meet him and was shocked to see him and Anzu in their condition. "Bakura! What happened?"

The albino just pushed by the elder to put Anzu to bed. "We did kill them…but we lost someone as well."

Pegasus was about to ask when he noticed a tear fall from the albino's eye and the silver-headed vampire figured it out. He decided to leave them alone. Bakura laid his mate on their bed and she woke up. "Oh…where are we?"

Bakura sighed. "Home," was all he could say. He looked away, trying to hide his tears. But Anzu saw them and turned on her side, crying herself. "Bakura…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

He sat next to her and held her close. She clutched his shirt and cried her heart out. Sighing, he held her close and didn't say anything.

_Meanwhile…_

At Dartz's place, Ryou twitched and sat up. He clutched his wound, which turned out to not be that deep. "Ow! Dartz, mind telling me why you let me play dead? I'm not a dog!"

Dartz sat up, his wound healed. "It was a distraction. I couldn't have them discover my trick."

Just then, the sound of a baby crying could be heard. Ryou rolled his eyes and pouted as Dartz lifted a part of the floor up and pulled Anzu and Bakura's half-breed baby out. He held her close. "There, there. All is well."

Ryou growled at the baby. "So…what now, since you wouldn't let me kill my brother."

Dartz smirked. "YOU don't have the strength to kill your brother…but HE does."

Ryou tilted his head. "Who?"

Dartz smirked. "Dracula's son…"

_To be continued…in book 3!_


End file.
